


Dealing Gotham

by Andi_Singer999



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andi_Singer999/pseuds/Andi_Singer999
Summary: Three young girls, and one young boy living together in a small apartment in Gotham with no help from anyone but barely each other. Makenzie, Sydney, and Andie, along with Brandon are all close until the main character gets switched from working with Fish Mooney to Carmine Falcone.





	1. Chapter 1

I walked into the GCPD station with the police walking behind me; my arms were handcuffed behind my back. Fear struck through me like lightning as the cops on the higher floors watched me with hawk like eyes. I looked at my surroundings and I was forcibly shoved to be sitting on the bench in front of the Captain's office. I looked around as the sounds of the police department came back into my ears. A boy sat next to me; his hair was dark, and judging by the the height of his knees and the sloping of his thighs.   
I looked at him carefully. He didn't have handcuffs on like I did. His eyes were bright green and his hair was almost jet black. I noticed he was watching me observe him; so I looked away quickly to try and act like I wasn't. He cleared his throat then spoke up. Shortly after I arrived, my friend Sydney also was escorted in by two policemen. Similar to myself, she had bright blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. Her features were softer as her hair was shorter than mine, significantly. Sydney's blonde hair reached her shoulders and her eyes were not as sharp and couldn't deliver killer looks like mine could.   
Once Sydney was sat down, I tried to talk to her. "Are you okay?" The question was asked quietly to my friend whom I had escaped our abusive home with. She looked at me, a small bruise gently grazed her cheek. Anger heated my chest as I leaned back against my hands. Biting my lips and slightly shaking my head, Sydney nudged me. "Hey, I'm fine. They got one good hit in, but I got better." She moved her shoulder as if she was trying to point to the officer. A small group of the policemen laughed as the two men told their story of how they came to get us underneath their breath. I chuckled and locked eyes with her, "Good job, Syd." We chuckled together and caught the attention of the ever growing group of police.   
"Hey! Shut up!" They yelled. We both looked over to them and laughed louder at their feeble attempt to act big and bad. The captain came out of his office to look at the group of three children on the bench. "What the hell is so funny?" He asked loudly. I looked him up and down; a pale, fat man who had no hair and brown eyes. Definitely ex-military, I thought to myself. Smirking, I tried to begin to speak before another man interrupted me and grabbed my shoulder. "Sorry, Captain. Harvey and I are trying to find a good home." I looked over my shoulder to see a younger guy in a nice suit, smiling at the Captain on my behalf. "Keep those damn kids quiet." He said, turned, and retreated back into his office.   
"Follow me, all three of you." He said walking around the bench and standing before us. The boy next to me stood, and I was right; he was tall. Sydney and I both followed with our hands still handcuffed behind our backs. Walking up the stairs, Syd and I looked around the large building. A quick flash and a small cool breeze blew back my hair and I closed them from shock. "Hello, Gordon." The quick, black flash said; I opened my eyes and looked to see a man wearing pants that came up a bit above his ankles with special patterned socks underneath those short pants. His hair was black and slicked down, the man's smile was special and crinkled around his eyes. His black glasses had large frames in front of brown eyes. "Hello, Ed." the policeman escort said to him; almost annoyed. As the two men talked, more as Ed tried to make the conversation have more sustenance to gnaw on; and Gordon tried to push him away, we arrived at Gordon's desk.   
The dirty blonde haired man walked around behind his dark, paper covered, mahogany desk for a small, odd shaped looking key. As Ed continued to ramble on, Gordon moved around the desk again to behind Sydney to uncuff her. Ed stepped back only once to watch and observe Gordon's reactions to the information Ed was currently force feeding him. I looked behind me to watch both men carefully. Gordon gripped my forearm harshly and turned the key to the handcuffs quickly, releasing the right hand of the cuff. I pulled my hands in front of my body and slightly turned my body to look at them both.   
Ed looked at me up and down with a smile. "Hello" He said clenching his papers tighter in his hand. I nodded and smiled back; no matter how forced. "Hello." I rubbed my wrists to relieve the dying and incessant itch underneath my skin. As Ed and I stared at each other, Godan had, at sometime, walked back behind his desk and stood with his hands on his belt. "Ed, we all have business to take care of. I'll talk to you later." Gordon said, snapping away my attention to the man. A red haired, older man taking off his hat walked up the stairs with a sigh. I looked over to him as Ed moved backwards, again only one awkward step then looked at the older man with a smile. "Ed." He said acknowledging him and walking to the desk behind us three kids.   
"Gordon, who the hell are these kids?" He asked throwing down his hat, and putting his hands on his desk; avoiding all eye contact with us three children. "Orphans, runaways, etc." Gordon responded, Ed spoke up from the corner of the older man's desk. "Not the runaways that were drugged and kidnapped." Ed said matter of factly; everyone looked at him, saying nothing and just staring. The phones rang in the background as Gordon continued talking to the older man. "Okay, so did you get them situated in a home yet?" He asked sitting down in his chair and fiddling through his paper covered desk. "No, Harvey, that's your job." Gordon said pointing us to him. "Yes children, come and change your lives." He said finding a large group of papers.   
"Which of you is Brandon?" He asked continuing to look down at the paper with small glasses more towards his nostrils. "I am." The dark haired boy finally spoke up for the first time since we've all been here. He looked up and finally noticed the beard that hadn't been groomed in a while. He looked at Brandon over his glasses then looking back down to his papers and writing some information. I zoned out and looked around the GCPD department. Ed suddenly left to go talk to a woman with her hair in a high ponytail and glasses as she was smiling and talking to a cop. Once Ed approached, the two stopped smiling and laughing. As Ed spoke and smiled and chuckled, the girl forced a smile. Her man friend spoke up, then left. As she watched him leave, Sydney bumped me on the shoulder. I looked at her then to Harvey, "Sorry, what did you say?" I say blinking rapidly trying to get the fuzz to leave my vision. Harvey simply stared at me and wrote on the papers. "So I take it you're Sydney." He said looking at the girl next to me. She nodded and as soon as Harvey was about to say something else, a random cop came up with a red haired girl with glasses and mascara stains running down her cheeks.  
"Who is this?" Harvey asked standing up to move in front of the desk. I looked around for a tissue to help the poor, embarrassed girl. I found the box and held it in front of her. She reached for a tissue and wiped her cheeks with it. As the police and the detective talked to each other. As the other, random cop walked away with his hands on his belt; Harvey walked back behind his desk with a content look on his face and looking at her through his brows. "Makenzie Davis." He said getting a gentle nod and a small sniffle. Sydney and I watched the little girl then returned our eyes to Harvey. As he filed his through his papers, Harvey spoke quietly to himself. "Lisa, Sarah, Vivian, Cassandra,.." the list of random woman names continued but not for long until he found her. "Ah, Lyndsey." While Harvey was busy talking and sorting information, Gordon pulled me aside by my arm.   
Looking at him, I was curious and confused. Not only because this was a terribly confusing day, but I then began to question if I was even supposed to be there at all. He looked me up and down while tugging me away from Sydney and Harvey. "I just wanted to say hello at first,.." He started but I interrupted him, "Wait, at first?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. He licked his lips, then looked to the ground with a smile. I watched him carefully and shook my head, "I'm confused so I'm going to..."I began to turn around, my arms flowing behind me. Gordon grabbed my wrist, forcing me to look at him. "No, wait." He said. I turned back towards him and bit my cheek. He released my hand and I crossed my arms again. "Would you like to go to dinner some time?" He asked smiling nervously.   
My eyebrows burrowed and I thought for a moment. 'Is this guy for real?" I watched him and his actions carefully, his cheeks were slightly blushed and I nodded slowly, "Yeah sure." I said matter of factly then turned to walk away. "Uh, when?" Gordon asked loudly. I turned back to him with a smirk, "You know where to find me." A few hours later and all four of us went home with a raggedy haired, older woman. Her hair was tangled, matted, and stretched out in all directions and was a sunset orange red color. Her eyes had crows feet and all kinds of wrinkles surrounding her ungroomed brows. Her cheeks sagged slightly and her neck also sagged. Her lips were thin and her teeth were decaying. But, a home was a home.   
Speaking of which, this home was made better by four children. The dishes were always done, spoons cleaned of all brown and disgusting old crust. At the beginning, Lyndsey barely ever came home, then her coming home at all was indecent and inappropriate to us. She only ever came home to get her portion of the monthly check we got. But, eventually, even stopped coming to get that. We just assumed she had overdosed or was arrested because when I turned eighteen, I got a call saying that I needed my own job and also that the others were my responsibility. To which, I irresponsibly agreed. I had quickly found a job at Fish's night club. I was her errand girl, her daughter, basically, I was her whipping girl.  
In the following years, Gordon and I got closer, spending nights; excuse my exaggeration, hours in hotel rooms. We spent time together dabbling in things illegal for me but not for Gordon, then leading up to things illegal for both. Drinking, drugs, even more of both; to which we added driving. Luckily we never had any accidents while we travelled to where we meant to hide away from the world for hours that we never wanted to end. We had always said that we never wanted anything more than each other, he always said that he would never find anyone better than me; Gordon always brought me up and made me whole.   
But that was the past. Everything had changed and I found myself in the jailhouse again. The place where it had all begun. I turned and looked at the source of the chuckle. I dropped my keys and cursed while bending down to pick them up. His big eyes and smile seemed off putting until he spoke to me. Ed; a very sweet crime scene analyst. He was awkward and cute in his ways and, sadly, he seemed to know it.   
"What are you doing here?" He asked before almost jumping out of his seat and rejecting his previous statement.   
"No! Let me guess!" He looked me up and down. My stomach twisted as my thoughts turned to getting up and leaving. He hummed as he looked at my hands placed together.   
"No need to feel awkward. Gordon will get you a good home." He said nodding and smiling shyly.   
"Oh no. I've already been placed. I'm just here to get the check for Lyndsey." I said smiling. He was about to speak before an old voice spoke for him.   
"Ed. Back away from the poor girl." He said. An older man, leaning with both of his hands on the railing of the upstairs.   
"Come on up sweetie. I'll get your check." Harvey said smiling. I quickly got my purse and ran up the stairs.   
"Go ahead and have a seat, sweet thing." He said before sitting down at his desk. I sat across from his desk. Harvey went searching around for the check through piles of folders and papers. His desk hasn't changed in all the three years I had known him and collected my check. My nerves flipped in fear he couldn't find the check.   
The man mumbled to himself as he searched through his papers and drawers.   
"Gordon!" He yelled from underneath his desk. I bit my lip as Gordon spoke from behind me. My heart flipped in between pain and want. Creating an almost dying need for him once more.  
"I've got the check right here, Andie." He said. When Harvey attempted to come up, he underestimated where his desk ended and slammed his head on the underside of the desk.   
"Son of a bitch." He said rubbing his head and grabbing the check from Gordon. He handed it to me with a weak and pained smile before saying I can go.   
"Thank you Mr. Gordon." A smile played on my lips. He smiled back at me and I returned back downstairs.   
As I was on my way out of the door, Ed followed after me with his hand raised.   
"Oh shit." I said and quickened my pace out of the door. Searching through my purse, my keys were lost.   
Ed grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.   
"I have a question for you." He said bending down slightly and smiling really big with his hands behind his back.   
"What's that?" I asked. Rudely looking through my purse to find my keys. I furrowed my brow and cursed under my breath.   
"What's everywhere and no where at the same time?" He asked giddily. I looked up to him to see his innocent large eyes peering down at me for an answer. I felt almost guilty at my rudeness towards him, so I played along.  
"Nothing." I said, my brows furrowed, shocked the question wasn't that hard. His smile faded as he seemed to be as shocked as I was.   
"Funny." He chuckled and looked around. "That usually stumps people." Ed laughed clearly nervous.   
"Look Ed, I gotta go cash this check." I said pointing to the door with my thumb. Starting to turn, Ed fumbled with his words.   
"Would you like to grab dinner sometime this week?" He asked me, somehow my keys jingled in his hand. His words were random and quick seeming. Turning back to him, the noise from around us grew louder.   
"Sure Ed," I smiled at him and walked closer.  
"How about...hmmm...say Wednesday??" I asked taking my keys back into my own hands. The lanky man smiled great fully at me and nodded.   
"Wednesday." Ed chuckled and turned to walk away. His footsteps leapt with joy as the smile on his face could be seen from the back of his head.   
I smiled and turned to go to my car. Unlocking it with two loud beeps, I opened the door and got inside; careful of traffic. I started my car and turned to drive towards the bank.   
LATER  
When I got home with the cash in hand, I saw Makenzie and Sydney sitting together on the floor. My heart sunk as I dropped my purse and keys and ran to them.   
"My god. Are you okay?" Sydney was shaken and pale as the wallpaper in some unworn places. I looked at Makenzie with an angry expression and my hands holding to Sydney.   
"What the hell happened?" I asked basically yelling at her. Makenzie tripped over her words as she described the incident.   
"A bald guy came in here and slammed her up against the wall. I thought he was gonna kill her but instead kissed her." I sighed and pulled Sydney into my chest. Her hands gripped my arms tightly as she began to weep into my chest.   
"Kenzie. Call the police." I said wide eyed. Making every attempt I could to sooth Sydney, she continued to shake and cry.   
By covering Sydney's ears, I was hoping to cancel out as much of Kenzie's conversation with the police as I could.   
"Alright. Thank you bye." Makenzie hung up the phone and walked over placing a loving hand on Sydney's back.   
"They said they'd be here soon." She said rubbing up and down the shaken girl. I placed my lips gently on her forehead and continued to soothe the poor girl.   
"It's alright, they'll be here soon." I said calmly.   
We must have sat there for hours before Gordon showed up with Harvey.   
"Alright. Let's get her a blanket and we'll need to ask her some questions." Harvey said sternly to us. Sydney stood and walked to the couch not far away.   
"How long were you all sitting there?" Gordon asked looking at us.   
"A while." Makenzie said. Anger rose in her voice as she wrapped a blanket around her friends shivering shoulders.  
Every time either of the exhausted cops would speak, Makenzie would stare at them through her eyebrows.   
"Mak, can you go get Sydney some tea?" I asked being tired of her attitude. She looked at me with a disgusted look.   
"You can do it." She lifted her lip and rubbed Syd's knuckles gingerly.   
"Or you can. Because I asked you nicely." I said. We have had our physical altercations in the past and I was well aware that they would not end now. Makenzie seemed to know this fact too as she rolled her eyes while scoffing when she left the room to get the tea.   
"I'm sorry." I said as they finished they're questions quickly and left.   
Walking behind them, I thanked them for everything.   
"Yeah. All part of the job." Harvey said opening his flask and taking a long swig while walking down the hall. Gordon stood by my side as a comforting presence , chuckling as Harvey stumbled down the hall.   
"Thank you again for coming out so late." I said smiling at him, crossing my arms across my chest. He nodded and gave a half smile that would melt a diamond. Chuckling, I noticed the time on the hall's clock.   
"Shit. It's really late. You can stay on the couch if you want. You seem really tired, Gordon." I said gesturing inside. The bags under his eyes seemed to grow even by hearing the word 'tired'. He shook his head.   
"No. Thank you for the offer though." Gordon yawned. Standing by the door for a moment longer, Gordon smiled at me before speaking.   
"On second thought, you said your couch?" He asked yawning once more. I laughed and opened the door. Sydney and Makenzie were no where to be found and all the lights were turned off.   
"I'll go get some blankets and pillows." I said smiling and tucking my hair behind my ear. Gordon removed his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt.   
"Just a pillow please. I tend to get hot when I sleep." He said. His biceps worked his plain baby blue shirt into a perfect crinkle. I swallowed and nodded.   
"Yeah, of course. Not of course as in you're hot-" I started to fumble my words. My cheeks grew hot as well as my shoulders. Gordon chuckled off my comments before grabbing my shoulders.   
"The pillow is all I need." He said with a polite smile.   
"Right. Pillow." I acknowledged. His fingertips slowly left my skin as I escaped to my room.  
Twisting the cold metal door handle, I inhaled the first comforting scent of my room. Eucalyptus and mint. The fan was on above my head and my lamp gently hummed as the small light cast dark shadows over the thrown sheets on the bed. My clothes on my chair, my heels in a small pile leaking from my closet. A large pillow had to be in my bed somewhere. I searched quickly as to keep the man not waiting. I found a temperpedic pillow in the corner between my body pillow and my opposite pillow. My left hand sat on my soft grey sheets as my right hand reached for the pillow. A hand reached for the pillow before I was fully extended. Gordan's muscular stature stood griping the pillow in his right hand over his shoulder and his eyes set on me with a drunken glaze.   
"Thanks for the pillow." His smile melted me.   
"You're welcome." I said smiling at him. Gordon stayed in my room looking around at the mess.   
"Cute room." He said looking at my dream catcher hanging from the thread of my fan. I chuckled and touched the feather.   
"Thanks." I said leaning against my bed. My brain threw around how awkward I probably looked standing and leaning down onto my bed, so I just sat with my hands on my knees. Gordon dropped the pillow and leaned against the dresser I had set up. I clenched my jaw in nervousness as he just looked at me.   
"Is it true YOU are going on a date with Ed?" He asked rubbing his five o'clock shadow with his left hand and his right arm supporting the weight of his left arm.   
"I didn't think it was a date so much as a 'let's meet up and hang out'." I said honestly. He chuckled. His posture straightened for a moment before relaxing again.   
"I'm going to go to bed." I said before pushing myself up and walking towards my closet. My feet adjusting to the soft fuzzy carpet beneath my toes. I didn't realize Gordon was following close behind me until his hand was around my wrist. His muscles tensed turning me around to face him. Gordon stood so close to me, I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks and lips.   
"Look Andie, this isn't the best idea. For you to go out with him." He said.   
"Like I said before Gordon, he and I aren't going out; we're just having dinner." I said attempting to back away from him.   
"No, yeah. I heard you. I just don't think it's smart. Guy's crazy. Like psychopath crazy." He said smiling down at me, his steps followed mine closely until I had nowhere else to go. My back hit the door frame hard making me cringe slightly. My hands touched the top and the side of the door. Gordon brought his chest close to mine and his hand found itself at the back of my hip.   
"Gordon. I think you should go." I said sternly. My heart paced and my mind began to run wild. All my nerves stood on end. His hand began to gently run up and down my back. Gordon's eyes watched my lips as I spoke as calmly as I could manage. His head leaned in closely. His lips almost touching my ear. I placed my hand on his chest in an attempt to push him off.   
"I don't think you really want me to." He said blowing a small stream of cool air onto my neck. I turned my head to shove his head away from my neck but he grabbed my chin to gain access to my neck once more.   
His lips gently grazed my skin and sent my nerves into a frenzy of both good and bad. Luckily, Gordon's phone began to buzz in his pocket.   
"Shit." He said pulling away and reaching for it panting. He flipped it open and put it to his ear while keeping his left hand on my hip.   
"Hey babe." He spoke looking at me. I tilted my head and anger coursed through my veins. He had a girlfriend this whole time? What about that time we rented a hotel room?   
"Barb. I'm on my way now. Cool down." He said pulling his chest away from me. I had half a mind to be talk to Barb and tell her where her boyfriend is and who he's been with.   
He gave an I love you and see you soon before he closed his phone.   
"I can explain." He said. His eyebrows lifted and the glaze over his eyes was gone.   
"Can you?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.   
"Would you listen to me if I tried?" He asked.   
"You can try." I said turning into my closet. Gordon's hand gently ran across my stomach as I searched through to my shirts. I found an old maroon colored v-neck that hung loosely on my body. Gordon tried to explain that while we did what we did, he was mostly intoxicated.   
"And when I met Barb, my whole life turned around." He said sitting on my bed. His hair was a mess.   
"So what you just tried to do, that was nothing?" I asked with a pissed off tone. My night shorts were on and I was ready for bed. Gordon took from his spot on the edge of the bed to walk towards me.   
"No. Not at all. I was trying to see if you felt the same way still." He said. His eyebrows were lifted as he spoke. Gordon's hands gripped my waist again and I fell back against the wall.   
My breath left my body and choked my throat. My eyes remembered this sight from all the nights in hotels and his apartment once or twice. His strong Adam's apple and his hands gripping me tightly making me feel safe and wanted. I looked the man up and down. Swallowing, he spoke.   
"I'll call Barb. Tell her I'll be home in the morning." He mumbled the words before picking me up and securing my legs around his waist. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I knew this was bad but it felt so good. His lips gripped mine harshly. Gordan's fingers pulled at my flesh like we were so used to. His lips moved at a frantic pace before he got another call. He threw his phone gently to the side before pulling me from the wall and landing on the bed. I gasped and he took advantage of my weakness.   
Gordon attempted to continue kissing me but my mind spoke so loudly. I pushed my hands on his chest and pushed him away. The man just held me tight by the small of back. Rolling onto his back, he pulled my lip into his mouth before latching on again. My hair covered his head as I straddled the taken man below me. My hands fell into the awful habit of tearing his shirt open. Buttons flew hitting the mirror and bouncing off the walls. Gordon groaned before chuckling, removing his lips from mine.   
"That's how you wanna play." He said. Gordon sat up from underneath me and took me gently to the floor careful not to hit my head on the wall. While I was busy laughing, his lips clung to my neck. Sucking my neck, I pulled him closer with my leg. I gasped gently as he pulled my night shirt over my head. My blue bra exposed. The lace gently reflected the lamps light in the corner.  
Gordon grabbed both of my breasts and pushed them gently together before kissing my left breast. I gasped and closed my eyes. From a small distance away, his phone began to ring again.   
"Jesus." He said pulling away from my body leaving the small wet mouth marks to be raised with goosebumps from the fan.   
"What Barb?" He asked harshly sitting on his knees attempting to close his shirt the best he could. His phone between his shoulder and his ear while his hands occupied the missing buttons.   
"Aw fuck." He said looking at his shirt. I could hear her genuine concern.   
"Yeah Barb. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said before closing his phone and attempting to come back to me. I put my hand on his chest and shook my head.   
"Go home to her. That's what I always wanted and I was never yours. You have someone. Go home to her." I said.   
"I'm going to have a hard time doing that if my shirt is torn in half." He said putting his hands on his hips.   
"You left one here. It's in the closet. Hanging in the very back." I said pointing. My smile was weak as I realized what I had just said. I brought up the unwanted part of our pasts. Tears drilled into my eyes but I bit my lips trying to make them fade. Feelings entered my heart that I hadn't felt for months. I sniffled feeling embarrassment run over my heart once more. Tears threatened to make their way down my cheeks onto my carpet. A frog seemingly jumped into my throat as I sniffled once more.   
Gordon's footsteps behind me. He turned me around gently before gripping the side of my neck. My hair covered his hand as he wrapped me into his arms.   
"I'm sorry." He said before kissing me once more. I pulled him close to me so I could stand on my toes to kiss him. Gordon pulled me tightly to his chest. I could feel his brow furrow as he kissed me. Each kiss more passionate than the last. He finally pulled away.   
"Don't apologize. Just leave." I said another frog forming in my throat. Gordon tightened his jaw while furrowing his brows together before locking his lips on onto mine for the last time.   
The man before pulled away and walked out quickly. His phone ringing all the while. I stood tears in my eyes. Breaking down, I fell to my knees with my head in my hands with heavy cries shaking my chest. Not a few seconds later, the front door slammed closed. I jumped at the sudden sound.   
My brain reminded my body how easy it truly was to make the pain go away. I stood with tears draining down my cheeks as I walked to the bathroom. I completed my nightly routine: brushing my teeth, taking out my contacts, using the toilet and finally crawling in bed. Laying in bed seemed to always ease the pain I was feeling. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was drifted into a calm state of sleep.


	2. Ace

I woke slowly with a small groan. When I opened my eyes, crust was on my eyelashes. So I just closed my eyes and put my face in my pillow. Remembering everything from last night, tears took over my vision. I found I had a small trouble breathing so I turned my head. Opening my eyes once more, the sunlight breathed gently through my window. The city's sounds enveloped the entire room and suddenly felt so small, like nothing mattered anymore. The feeling of dirt covered my scalp and the mere thought of running water through my hair and over my skin seemed greatly appealing.   
I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. Crust fell from around my eyes and on them.   
"Gross." I said to myself ridding my eyes of the rest of the dried tears. I swallowed; my tongue felt like sand on the roof of my mouth. Groaning, my stomach felt hallow. I stood slowly and grabbed my shorts from off the floor. I walked to the bathroom to see Sydney brushing her teeth and putting in her contacts.   
"Morning hon." She said looking at me after gently popping in her right contact. I chuckled while pulling down my underwear. I put my elbows on my knees.  
"Morning sweet pea." I said closing my eyes hoping for just a moment more of peace. Sydney threw her small amount of contact solution down the sink and washed her case out before brushing her teeth.   
"Kenz made breakfast." She said with her brush against her front teeth. I nodded.   
"What'd she make?" I asked wiping with toilet paper. I stood with my panties in my hand. Reaching behind me, I flushed away the wasted liquid. I walked towards Sydney and grabbed my contact case. Sydney shrugged and continued to brush her teeth. After popping in both of my contacts, I brushed my teeth. Sydney spit and rinsed her mouth before leaving with a smile. I smiled at her and finished my teeth brushing. Shortly after, I wandered into the kitchen. The smell of fatty bacon filled my nostrils.   
"Damn that smells fantastic." I said taking a seat at the table.   
"Sorry, I didn't know you'd be eating with us." She said putting Sydney's plate in front of her. I squinted my eyes and stood. Attempting to keep my cool, I purposefully bumped her shoulder while walking into the actual kitchen.   
"Did you make all the bacon or did you not know I would want some of that too?" I asked shooting a hard glare at her. Anger filled my belly as I searched through the tiny fridge.   
"Okay guys, let's all take a breath an-" Sydney started to speak before Kenzie cut her off.  
"You're right, I didn't know. I thought you were spending the night again at Gordan's." Something inside my head snapped and all I could see was red. I turned on my heels and walked over to the small girl before grabbing the back of her head. I yanked her hair down and back so she was on her knees looking at me. The small girl struggled to land a good hit in before I punched her in her mouth.   
"Talk to me about that prick again, and I will slam your head against this wall." I said holding tightly to her hair. Her nails scratched across my cheek. Sydney stood and started pulling my hand from Kenzie's hair. Once I released her, she fell to the ground into Sydney's arms. Syd looked up to me with furrowed brows and a pissed off tone.  
"How fucking dare you. Yes, her comment was unnecessary but so was threatening her!" Sydney looked down at Makenzie and asked her if she was okay. Makenzie nodded her head and stood up.   
"I gotta go to work." I said walking back to my room. Walking into my small closet, my phone started to ring.   
"Dammit." It was my boss. I answered the phone.   
"Yes ma'am?" I asked politely.   
"Where the hell are you Andie." She asked pissed off. I can't be late again.  
"I'm on my way now Mrs. Mooney." Quietly as I could, I put on my green maxi skirt with double slits in the thighs.   
"Pick up my coffee while you're at it. I'll deal with you when you get here." She said and hung up. I sighed and got dressed quickly. I teased my hair quickly after putting on my flowing, brown, lace up crop top. I grabbed my purse and phone and headed out the door to work.  
AFTER GRABBING FISH'S COFFEE AND SHOWING UP AT WORK...  
I ran inside with my purse over my shoulder and my hair bouncing around my shoulders. When the door opened, Butch stood with his usual straight face.   
"Good to finally see you."  
"You too Butch." I said and walked inside carefully. The lights were dimmed meaning someone was performing. Mrs. Mooney sat alone in the center of the room watching the young man perform his shaken comedy act. I stood behind the line waiting for Mrs. Mooney to call for me. Butch walked past me to her side. He bent down and whispered in her ear. She nearly choked on her food before speaking to the young man with a wave of her finger.  
"Don't you go nowhere. I like you."She said before waving me forward.   
"Sit." Her words were stern as I sat next her in a velvet covered chair. Her guards were littered across the line and around the walls of the room. I handed her her coffee while attempting to keep myself calm. She looked at me as I spoke randomly trying to explain myself.   
"I'm so sorry I'm late Mrs.Mooney. I-" She grabbed my chin and turned my head to look at the scratch on my chin.   
"Good god child. Who did this to my baby?" She asked while sitting highly in her throne.  
"My roommate." I answered truthfully. She released my chin and looked down while sucking her teeth. She snapped her fingers and pointed to her plate for someone to come retrieve it along with the clean napkin on her lap.  
"I hope she looks worse than you do." I nodded pridefully. She looked back up to me with a proud smile.   
"Good girl." She gently patted my arm while looking back to the boy on stage.  
"You may continue." She said smiling. I stood, pushing in my chair behind me. Mooney grabbed my wrist and gave me a stern look.   
"Carmine Falcone will be stopping by shortly, do not let him see that scratch." Her eyebrows lifted as she sucked her teeth again. I nodded and walked to the bathroom. Grabbing my purse from the side of the sink, I searched for my concealer. I covered the mark as best I could and attempted to blend it into the surrounding flesh before the door opened. A sheepish nervous man entered before looking me up and down. His hair was jet black as his suit and stood in all different directions. He smiled at me before speaking.   
"Apologies. I did not mean to come into the girls bathroom."He said with a frighteningly yellow smile. I nodded and chuckled.  
"It's fine." I said twisting the cap back onto the pot and hiding it in my purse once more. The man just stood there, watching me. I waited for him to leave, but he didn't.   
"You should leave." I said putting my hands on the sink. He jumped coming back to reality and jumbled out of the bathroom. Once the door closed, he gave a final apology and I waited for a few moments before gathering myself and leaving. When I exited the bathroom, A small group of thugs dressed in all black spooked me. I looked the girl up and down, furrowing my brows.   
"Bitch." she uttered. I chuckled and walked past her to my boss' side. Mooney looked at me and patted the seat next to her in the booth.   
"We can trade this one." She said with a smile. I observed the man before me. He looked me up and down before casting a small smile.   
"How did you get her,Fish?" He asked. Mooney laughed as Butch brought over their drinks.  
"Does it really matter? You asked for a good one and I'm offering you the best." She replied. I sat up straight and crossed my legs. The old man had a stern look about him; continuously peering through his hooded lids. He looked me up and down once more before leaning back into the booth and taking a sip of his brown whiskey.   
"I can trade you Andrea or Thea." He said pointing behind him to his group of thugs. I swallowed and looked at them. They had a number of things in common: they all stood high in their heels and wore their ponytails with power. I lifted my brows and smirked.   
"I'll take both." Mooney said drinking her red wine. Falcone chuckled and looked down.  
"That's not what I offered.Unless you're offering two of yours." He said sparking another deal. Mooney bit her cheek and thought if it was worth it.   
"Take her and another of your choice. Final offer." She said proudly. Falcone smiled and nodded. He slid out of the booth with me close behind. He stood and circled the room. Falcone stopped and pointed at a young man who was muscular and handsome.   
"I'll take him." He said with a cocky smile. "I'll see what Victor can do with him." Mooney's mood changed.   
"You do not let that freak NEAR her." She said pleaing and threatening at the same time. He chuckled and patted the two girls backs.   
"Have fun, Fish." He looked to us. We followed behind the man. Once outside, I put on my sunglasses. The man looked around at the multiple cars before speaking.  
"Which one is yours?" I thought he was talking to the man before he said "Girl?" I looked at him.   
"That one." My finger pointed to my 1970 Mustang. The matte black looked like melted asphalt. Falcone walked over to her and whistled.   
"My name is Andie."I said sternly. The words I spoke seemed to go in one ear and out the other.  
"Damn good car." He said looking in the window. "Not very safe though." He finished. My nerves flipped upside down as he ran his hands on the door.   
"Safe enough." I said harshly. He looked to me and walked back over.   
"You said your name is Andie?" He asked with his hands in his pockets. I nodded.  
"Yes sir." I said crossing my arms. Falcone brought his hand out of his pocket and in front of me. I looked down at it and took it with a bright smile. Shaking his hand firmly, a black car zoomed into the parking lot quickly before slamming on the brakes. This didn't seem to startle the man as a bald man in a tight all black suit stepped out with a pistol pointed at the man in front of me. My smile faded as I pushed him to the ground and fell on top of him protecting my new boss. A small amount of gunfire and I heard a body drop. Looking behind me, the other person chosen fell to the ground a lethal wound in his chest and stomach.   
"Shit." I said before the guy came over to my car. He whistled as he touched the black along the side.   
"You were right, Falcone. Damn good car." He came to the front of my car and saw me on the ground and his boss standing up. My mind flew to may different places as I mumbled nonsense. The bald man offered his glove covered hand to me. I took it, standing to my feet.   
"She'll do just fine." He said smiling.Falcone was walking to the van as the bald man stood behind and looked me up and down.   
"Definitely no Thea or Andrea." He said disgusted and walked off.   
"Follow us to my house, try to keep up." Falcone said with the bald man closing the door behind him. I stood shell shocked for a moment before gathering my purse from the ground. The van hummed behind me as I got in my car and started her. Without another beat, the van took off. I backed up and followed behind them. They must have been going 40 over the speed limit, while weaving through traffic and running red lights. I followed closely behind, greatful to my father for putting any extra horsepower he could pay for. We took a sharp right turn before slowing down to 20 miles per hour. Smiling widely, I rubbed Rhode's seat.   
"Good girl." I said chuckling to myself. Falcone's house was huge and his van continued to drive right up to the circle drive before stopping slowly and sanely. Darkness began to loom over the house and the city. Two parked black cars already sat in their parking place outside the front of the mansion.   
"Holy shit Rhode. This place has got to pay well." I said leaning forward to get a better view. Falcone got out of his car followed by his henchmen. I spun the wheel while looking behind me parking in a spot that looked easy enough to pull out of. I quickly got out of the car and followed into the house. The gravel crunching and adjusting to my weight.   
"Welcome home, Andie." Falcone said smiling and opening the doors. I nodded shyly. His bald man looked at me and scoffed shaking his head.   
'Oh, I'm gonna have fun getting on his nerves.' I thought while smirking. Falcone looked behind to his bald man.   
"Victor, give her the tour so she can know where she's going." Falcone said entering into his office.  
"But, sir-"He started pleaing. Falcone stopped dead in his tracks to look at the man.  
"But nothing, Victor. Do it." He said returning to his seat. The doors were closed behind him as he looked to me. His facial expression made me want to laugh.   
"How did we end up with you?" He asked squinting his eyes at me. I looked around and started to circle him.   
"You got lucky." I said taking off my sunglasses. Victor bit his cheek and turned to walk away.   
"Follow me." He said walking into what I assumed was the kitchen. He threw his arm up and walked out.  
"Kitchen." He walked around the house and repeated the same one word room identifications until we finished with the house. He pointed down the stairs in the kitchen and looked me in the eyes.  
"That is my play room. Do not EVER go in there." He said before pushing me out of the kitchen.  
"Oh." I said walking quick enough to get his hand off of me. Some time during his all to quick tour, it began to rain. the gentle patters on the windows and the grey sky seemed perfect with the bright green tree limbs bending down due to the weight of the wind and water droplets. I touched my hand to the glass as I looked out the circle drive. The cool glass began to steam around where i put my fingers. I smiled at the simple thing that brought even the slightest bit of joy back into my heart. Falcone's voice sounded in the back of the house from his office.  
"Someone go out to get some food!" He yelled impatiently. Victor looked at me and smirked.   
"New girl, you do it." Victor walked into the office to get what he wanted and everyone else's orders before handing me the paper and Falcone's card. His face has a cocky smirk on it as he tried to push me out of the door.  
"Go with her Victor!" Falcone said from his office, a smile clearly on his lips. The same smile spread across my face as I could torture him more. Victor's face sank as he stormed out the door,slamming it behind him.I jumped and followed behind him sheepishly. While walking to my car, the drops of water fell onto Victor's head and on his suit. The man made no eye contact as he yelled at me to hurry up. I stopped in my place to agitate him more. Victor's head turned to look at me with his black eyes. My heart suddenly hollowed as he leaned against my car.   
"Look Victor, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You're going to have to get used to me being here so suck it up and act like a man." I said putting my hands on my hips. Victor smirked, tucking his hands in his pockets.  
"Me? Act like a man? If you only fucking knew." He said looking down at the gravel; giving it a sudden kick. Biting my cheek, I looked him up and down. His suspenders hung from his pants. The rain continued to fall gently on my head, killing my curls with their soft, wet kisses. The man standing before me moved in slow motion looking down and back up.   
Shaking my head, I brought my brain back into reality. I looked back to Victor to check if he did still indeed resent me. His facial expression said the words I feared.   
AFTER GOING TO GET THE FOOD AND RETURNING  
The drive home was quiet and seemed to be lasting to long. He would,sometimes, speak to himself out loud and when I questioned him, he would try and say he didn't say anything. I wished deep inside to talk to him, to try and listen to his voice some more. While clearing my throat, I pulled into the same spot I had before we left. Victor quickly gathered the food from my lap, startling me as his fingers accidentally brushed my flesh. Parking my car, Victor stayed for one more moment before looking to me with his black eyes. My tongue came out to wet my lips before my teeth pulled at my bottom lip. Just as I opened the door, Victor's hand grabbed my elbow. I turned around to look at him with my brows furrowed.   
"Just for the record, you are no Thea." He said. I chuckled and exited my car closing my door behind me.   
"You think you're any James?" I asked loud enough for him to hear. Opening the door so I could walk in, Victor traveled closely behind. I walked into Falcone's office to hand him his bag of food and his card before waiting for further orders.   
"Thank you." Falcone said taking his plastic card and his paper bag. Victor's shoulder bumped mine as Falcone told him a simple order.   
"Go eat. Get to know Andie." He said smiling. I chuckled and looked away. Nudging my shoulder back hard, Victor groaned and stared into the back of my neck. His bottom jaw dropped just slightly as he continued to stare into my flesh making me smile. Falcone's eyes glared at Victor and to me. My eyes never left the boss' desk.   
"Victor." He said sternly earning a wicked smile on my lips. I attempted to hide said smile but it turned into a small chuckle. Suddenly, I felt ashamed as both men looked at me. Tilting my head down, I felt a nagging in my brain.   
"Mr.Falcone, can I smoke in here?" My hands searched through my purse to look for a cigarette. Falcone looked me up and down before snatching my box of cigarettes from my hand.  
"We don't smoke. Period. Nasty habit." he said throwing the box into the trashcan behind him filled with other things but mostly old crumpled papers and snotty old tissues. Victor laughed, mocking me before Falcone sent us to the kitchen to eat our lunches.  
Sitting on a stool, I unrolled my lunch. A regular sized turkey club on rye with extra lettuce and tomato all to dip in some malt vinegar. I smiled at my sandwich before biting my lip.   
"Come to mama." I said dipping my sandwich in the brown liquid before taking a bite. The vinegar brushed against my tongue before all the other flavors followed earning a satisfying gulp of all the chewed meat and lettuce and tomato with the tang of the light spread of mayo. I moaned in my throat gently and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I realized that a small bit of mayo was lying on my lip. Victor's eyes watched mine as he handed me a napkin. The grease covered and moistened the dry, light brown, rough paper towel before me.   
I covered my lip with my hand and smile while taking the small cloth from his judging black eyes. "Thanks." I said wiping the white from my lip. He cleared his throat before looking to me again. Inside of myself, I was wondering why he wasn't eating, so I decided to ask, earning a rude scoff from him.   
"I don't want to." He said crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter top.   
I shook my head and took another bite from my sandwich. As I was chewing, Victor looked down with disgust and made a comment.   
"Don't eat to much Mrs. Piggy." I swallowed most of my chewed food, thinking I didn't hear him correctly.  
"You wanna run that by me again." I asked angrily, now more sure of what he said. His black eyes looked back up to me with confusion.   
"I said 'You wanna run that by me again'." I held onto the light brown cloth tightly while looking at him with daggers in my eyes.   
"I didn't say anything." He said cruelly. My tongue flicked the inside of my cheek before I rolled up my remaining bit of sandwich. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to eat the rest of your lunch?" Victor's tone ran as judgemental as his dark eyes were.   
"Piss off, freak." I said walking out of the kitchen. As my foot crossed the doorway, Victor's hand gripped my elbow tightly and pulled me close to his chest. With his teeth clench and his eyes staring into my lips and spoke vicously. His jet black, rich fabriced shirt was soft against my bare flesh. And his breath was hot against my face.   
"I am no freak. You should watch your mouth, young lady." I licked my lips and smirked.   
"You seem to be a fine job for me." Yanking my elbow free, I walked out of the kitchen. Nerves all over my arms and legs were sent into a frenzy raising the goosebumps. Victor's footsteps walked behind me forcing my mind to regret saying what I did. I bit the inside of my cheek hoping to melt some of the embarrassment from my pink cheeks.  
The amount of tension between Victor and myself, already, felt like it could break all the bones in my body. But I wasn't willing to let it break me just yet. Another moment of weakness hit me from my brain, a craving. I swallowed hard and reached around in my purse. I knew I didn't have my cigarettes but I was looking for anything. Anything at all to cure this hunger in my brain.   
"What are you looking for?" He questioned watching me start to shake. I brought my hand up and wiped my lip.   
"Nothing." I said. Clearing my throat, my brow automatically furrowed. I cursed under my breath and grabbed my gum package. The mint scent flooded my nostrils almost making my stomach rise. I cringed, closing my eyes. The small black package slipped from my grasp and onto the floor. I opened my eyes and bent to grab it. Victor stood before me, seemingly proud I was so small before him. My actions were quick; simply grabbing the package and opening it. I pulled out a green wrapped stick and unwrapped it slowly, then looking Victor in the eyes, I popped the long white stick on to my tongue. Victor's head tilted back slightly as his jaw dropped mildly enjoying the sight before him.   
His actions earned a single teasing hum from my lips as I mashed the stick of minty gum between my molars.   
"Want one?" I asked holding out the opened black package towards him. Victor shook his head as his tongue brushed across his bottom lip. For such a large house, it was entirely to quiet. I turned on my heels to walk into Falcone's office. He looked up from his papers to me. A small approving smile came across his face as he looked through his lids at me.   
"May I go to the drug store for a moment? I need to buy my prescription." I said tilting my head. He nodded and looked to Victor behind me in the hall.   
"Don't be to cruel to him, He will resupply it tenfold. But yes, you may go." he said.   
"Good, this job wouldn't be fun otherwise." I gave a smile and a thank you before getting out of the door.   
In the back of my mind, I realized I should probably wait to see if Falcone would send him to go with me. Smiling to myself, I waited by the door. My arms crossed my chest as he did, indeed, follow me out the door.   
"Let's go." I stated turning and walking away, swishing my hips a small bit more than usual. The man behind me cracked his knuckles as he walked to my car and stood by my door. A small clap of thunder sounded in the distance after a small flash of lightening in the sky. The rain continued to fall onto everything in a gentle blanket with a chilly wind hugging all around me. I smiled to myself feeling the rain gently bounce on my cheeks and eyes.   
"Can we just go? You can enjoy the rain on your own time." Victor said watching me in the rain. I looked at Victor.   
"Fine." I said walking to my car and hopping inside. Starting my car, Victor knocked on my window with his knuckles. Rain dripping off his brow. I smirked and started my car.   
"I don't let strangers into my car." I said putting my car in drive, Rhode purred as I drove off slowly; Victor followed behind my car. Rolling my eyes, I stepped lightly on the brake and drew to a gentle halt. I reached over and opened the door.   
"Come on." I said looking forward with my hands on the steering wheel. Victor's feet crumbled the gravel beneath him. He sat down in the seat and slammed the door.   
"Yo! Be careful with her." I said rubbing the roof. Victor scoffed as I drove off quickly towards the drug store on the corner.   
"Buckle up." I said slamming on my brakes quickly. Victor's hand flew defensively to the 'oh shit' handle in front of him. He looked at me with a small smile.   
"What do you think you're doing?"   
"I said buckle up. You didn't take my advice." I said parking my car and looking at him. He bit his cheek and pulled the black cloth buckle over his shoulder. The click signaled as a ready to go for me. Quickly shifting gears, I drove off to the street.   
ONCE AT THE DRUG STORE  
I got out of my car, closing the door behind me. Victor followed in behind me, closely as I walked to the back side of the store. The lady behind the register smiled as friendly as she could as she called me up.   
"How can I help you?" She asked.   
"I'm here to pick up my prescription." I said smiling back at her.   
"When's your birthday?" She asked typing on her computer.   
"03,19,1996." I replied pulling out my wallet. She smiled and replied with a simple okay then asked to see my license. I took it out the slot and handed it to her. She looked at it then at me before starting to type again.   
"Gimme just a second." She said handing my license back and going to search for my prescription.   
Once she returned, she put the bag on the counter and stapled the receipt to the top.   
"Here you go." She said throwing a big smile my way alongside my bag. I smiled back her while walking towards the candy isle. Searching around, junior mints caught my eye. I grabbed a package and walked to the refrigerator section. Searching again, I found a large Arizona sweet tea and green tea. I grabbed both and walked to the front. I put all my things on the counter and waited for the check out lady.   
"How you doing today?" She asked immediately scanning my things and putting them into a bag.   
"Good, how're you?" I asked getting my card out of my wallet.   
"Is this all?" She asked popping her gum while typing on her computer. I looked at the cigarettes, electronic and not. I hummed and looked at Victor.   
"Can I get that Fin vape and the vanilla cartridges please." I asked smiling at him. She grabbed both of them and scanned them before putting them in the bag.   
"That'll be $52.25." She said typing again and waiting for me to scan my card. I slid my card through the small machine and signed my name. She handed my my receipt and bag.   
"Have a good day." She said before checking out the next customer. I walked out of the store to my car.   
"You aren't supposed to smoke." Victor said grabbing my bag.   
"I know." I said snatching my bag back. "You shook up my teas, asshole." I threw a bad look at him before taking the boxes out of the bag and opening my car door. Sitting down, I closed the door behind me. I opened the box and clicked the button on the vape pen. The button glowed as I held my finger on it for a split second. I opened the second box and took out the wrapped cartridge. Victor snatched it from me and opened it for me.   
"Give it." He said holding out his hand for the new pen. I handed it to him, my fingers sliding across his as he attached the two together, twisting them and clicking the button after pressing it to his lips. A satisfactory pop of the nicotine before he released the button and exhaling the smoke. I gasped slightly then chuckled.   
"You smoke?" I asked, a small smile playing on my mouth.   
"Not all the time." He said handing the pen back to me. I copied his steps and smiled. The small amount of nicotine soothed the drowning need in my head.   
Looking behind me, I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.   
"What prescription do you have?" He asked looking at the paper bag.   
"Birth control." I said looking ahead and turning on my windshield wipers. He scoffed and looked at me.   
"Nice." He said putting the bag in my lap.   
ARRIVING BACK AT FALCONE'S   
I drove into my spot and stopped to watch the rain hit my windshield gently. The wipers flung away each large drop and I huffed my pen again.   
"Feel any better?" He asked looking at me. I nodded gently and looked at the vape.   
"Yeah. A lot actually." I replied. Out of the corner of my eye, Victor nodded before looking around. He looked at his watch and sighed.   
"The day's almost over." I nodded and smiled.   
"It was a good first day at the new job." I told him finally making eye contact with him. He relaxed in his seat again.   
A feeling washed over me; I tried to brush it off as not being finished last night. I shook my head and looked at him.   
"I'm gonna go in there and tell him I'm back." I said opening the door. Hopping out, Victor followed me and grabbed me before I could reach the front door. His hands gripped my elbows making me look at him.   
"Whoah." I said my back gently hitting the wet stone wall of the house. My head hit the wall gently as his lips moved but no sound came out. I swallowed gently as my jaw dropped. Victor licked his lips and pressed his body against mine lightly. My breasts just at his chest while he reached his hand up to brush a stray hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes and turned my cheek into his palm gently.   
"Or we can wait for another hour out here." He said. The rain gently brushed against his cheeks and down his bottom lip that stuck out slightly. I shook my head and looked down.   
"No." I said trying to push him away. His thumbs rested in my elbows as he pushed me back against the wall. Victor stepped closer, his chest pressing more firmly to mine. A small hum from my throat and he pressed against me more firmly again.   
"You had to know this was bound to happen." He said. His face inches from mine. I nodded and swallowed.   
"Yeah. Eventually. Not on the first day. That shows how excited I made you. How weak you are." I said pushing against him trying to grab his ribs. Victor thumbs pushed my arms back against the wall harshly. The nerves in my elbows made my face wince slightly. He smiled at my showing of how I was slightly uncomfortable in this position. Biting my lip, he smiled at me.   
I chuckled in return as he pressed himself against my body again. I hummed again as his knee wound between my legs.   
"Weak?" He asked in my ear. "I'm not the one creaming her panties with a supposed freak pressed against her." He said pushing himself flat against me. I have in with my knees practically buckled against him. My breathing increased as my hands reached for his ribs. Victor chuckled to himself before pulling himself off of me.   
"I thought you were going inside." He said standing back with a satisfactory smile planted in his face. I licked my lips in a failing attempt to gather myself. Clearing my throat, I walked quickly inside. My straight hair started to wave in the rain and against the wall.   
"Andie!" Falcone said from his office. I walked quickly into his office and saw him standing at his desk looking through papers.   
"Yes sir?" I asked stopping before him. He looked up and smiled.   
"Good." He said looking through his books.   
"I need something. Some information about Fish." He said. I smirked.   
"What would you like to know?" I asked, a large clap of thunder shook the house and the windows as the rain picked up.


	3. Spade

I told Falcone the information I knew she had planned. It wasn't much but it was something. He smiled as he dismissed me.   
"You can go home now. I'll see you at eight tomorrow morning." Falcone said. I nodded to him. Getting my keys from my purse, I stood slowly. I opened the door to only hear the rain and see my shadow before the door closed behind me.   
Walking to my car, I opened it and got in. Turning on my headlights, I drove home.   
ONCE AT HOME...  
I turned off my car, the headlights followed. Getting my bag from the back of Rhode, I left. The door behind me closed as I walked into the apartment building towards the elevator. I clicked the button with a ding.   
ONCE IN MY APARTMENT...  
I closed the door behind me and saw Makenzie sitting on the couch watching tv.   
"Hey." I said waving at her. She nodded towards me.   
"Syd!" I called out looking for her.   
"Hey!" She said coming into the kitchen. Smiling at her, I pulled out the sweet tea from the plastic bag.   
"Here you go sweet pea." She beamed as she took the can from me.   
"Thank you!" She said hugging me tightly. She always made me smile. No matter what. She was always there in any situation. She was so sweet and such a good friend to everyone. Even if they didn't deserve it. That's why I always want to be her friend.  
I looked at her and smiled.   
"Of course sweetie." I played with a gentle curl that fell on her cheek. Makenzie took from her spot on the couch to stand next to us.   
"Did you get me anything?" She asked trying to grab my plastic bag. Scoffing, I snatched it from her.   
"Like hell I did." I said turning and walking to my room. The door closed behind me, and I reached for the lamp.   
"I'm glad you're home safe." A voice said. I gasped and jumped looking to Victor standing in all black in the corner of my room.   
"Jesus Victor. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked taking my purse off of my shoulder and putting it on my chair. His footsteps walked closer as his arms crossed behind his back. A small chuckle emitted from his throat. Victor walked closer to me.   
"The rain picked up." He said sitting on the edge of my bed. Victor rested his black leather gloved hand on his knee as his opposite hand wiped some rain off of his brow. I swallowed and took off my black boots.   
Rubbing my feet, the heat and sweat of the day rolled out of my body as I rested my feet on the fluffy carpet. Taking off my socks, I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes.   
"It's so good to be home." I said. Victor looked down at me behind him.   
"You should get ready for bed." He said with a sadistic smirk on his cheek. I stood and walked to my closet. I grabbed my maroon night shirt from the last night.   
Turning away from Victor, I pulled my brown crop top over my head.   
"Don't turn away from me." Victor said, his voice was angry and quiet; walking towards me quickly and gripped my waist to spin me around. I covered my breast with my forearms as his eyes searched my face. He tilted his head back; Victor's jaw gently dropped as he released my waist.   
"Victor." I said pulling away slowly. He hummed as he watched me leave his arms. Victor's eyes observed my uncovered breasts and my arms shielding the flesh.   
"I'm not yours." I told him. Turning, I pulled the shirt over my head. Victor's breath gently painted across the side of my neck sending chills up and down my spine.   
"You could be." He said into the crinkle of my neck. His voice reminded me to much of Gordan from last night. I gasped and turned to push Victor away.   
"No. I can't." I said, my hand on his chest. His jaw clenched harshly as he grabbed my arm tightly.   
"I said you could be." He snatched me closely to his chest. I closed my eyes as he grabbed my cheeks in one hand forcing a wince and a hum from my throat.   
"I heard you." I said shoving him away. He stumbled a few steps back before collecting himself. I walked towards him and pushed him again, this time he stumbled until he fell back on the bed.   
"I said no. Victor." I stood in front of him, practically on top of him.   
Victor gently pulled his weight onto his elbows. His black eyes observed my actions as I turned to the closet again for some new shorts. Pulling down my maxi skirt, I slipped the new, soft, fabric slid up my legs and landed around my hips.   
"Leave. I'll see you tomorrow at work." I said turning to him. Victor smirked.   
"You could see me all night long if you wanted." He said taking to his feet towards me in the closet. Victor gripped my ribs harshly before swirling around and tossing me to the bed. I gasped, my heart raced in my chest as Victor crawled over my body slowly. Once he reached my face, I pushed him away. His strong chest fell gently onto mine again as his face nearly met mine.   
His smile graced his mouth as his black eyes searched my lips. Victor's body gently bent and curved along mine perfectly as his knee kicked my knees open slightly. A small hum gently cleared my throat as I closed my eyes trying to pull him closer. He bent down towards my neck; speaking, his lips brushed against my skin.   
"First day, already, you're basically begging for me." He said driving his hips towards mine. Adding enough friction but denying enough to feel pleasure.   
Rolling over, I pinned his hands beneath me.   
"Never." I sat on his crotch with a gentle moan from his lips. I cocked my eyebrow and stood on my knees. Victor quickly snatched my waist before flipping me to my side and attaching his lips to my neck.   
"No." I said pushing him away again. Ignoring my demands, his strong arms held me close and I pinched my shoulder to my jaw so there was no room for him. Getting the message, he pulled away angrily. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at work." He looked at me, his brows furrowed and jaw clenched.   
"Or, I could just stay the night with you." He said rolling over me. His eyes watched me from above, I felt like he could see everything about me, every aspect, every thought-  
"Hey Andie, I just-" Gordon said storming into my room. I looked over at him as did Victor. Gordon stood frozen in place and reached for his gun by instinct. Victor smiled and rolled completely onto the floor. Sitting up as fast as I could, I put myself in front of Gordon's gun; a bullet flying past my shoulder. I shuddered away from it and stared at him.   
Luckily, my coworker escaped through the window he came in through. Gordon threw me to the bed, quickly racing to the window after him. The bald man was gone and here I stayed trapped with Gordon. Alone. In my room. He walked back over quickly and grabbed the back of my neck. "Don't you ever have that freak alone in your room again." He demanded. I winced;watching him, my eyes watered. "What am I to you? You're fucking engaged." I said tearing myself away with my chin quivering. Gordon dropped his hands by his side, I turned and saw the envelope he dropped on the floor when he tried to shoot Victor.   
"I'm not engaged." Gordon said calmly and quietly. I turned to see him looking to the floor with his top lip in his teeth and his hands on his belt. His chest was heaving; he looked up to me suddenly. I get he half expected me to jump right on his lap, then and there. "You're so full of shit." I said chuckling and wiping the tears away.   
His footsteps sounded gently on my carpet as he reached out for my shoulder; Gordon held my shoulder in his hand. I clamped my eyes shut and cried gently. Not completely sure why I was crying, I buried my face into Gordon's chest. His arms wrapped around me and his cheek rested on my head. I wept into his white shirt, my mascara gently staining the soft cotton. Gordon attempted to quiet me and kissed my forehead. "Come on. Let's go to bed." Gordon said gently pushing me into my bed. "Will you still be here?" I asked, anger growing in the small sentence I said. Gordon sighed and pulled the sheets over my shoulder, he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and sat on the side of my bed. His jaw was clenched, his lips were thin, and his hands were gently running through my hair. "If you want me to be."   
I shook my head, I half wanted Victor more. This was going to be an all out war if I continued, but I didn't want to stop. Gordon stood and turned off my light as he left. I closed my eyes, listening to the rain gently pattering on the window, an occasional hard pat would sound. It eventually sounded like someone was calling my name. I opened my eyes and furrowed my brows when I heard sniffling.   
"Please!" The voice quietly whispered desperately. Pulling the string on my lamp, I looked out the window.   
The dark haired boy from Mooney was standing in the rain. His clothes torn and tattered and he stood completely soaked and shivering. "Hello?" I said and he turned around, hopeful, he limped forward. "Please! You have to help me!" He begged. I furrowed my brows. "How do you know where I live?" I asked down to him. He shook his head denying to answer what I just asked him. I turned my head as he demanded help once more. "I'm gonna call Gordon! He'll know what to do." I said retreating inside. "No! No!" He yelled and began crying again. I came back out and looked at him.   
"He did this! I need your help! Please! I have no one else!" He begged.


	4. Joker

I woke the next morning dazed and confused about the events of the previous night. Looking around, I felt as though I was being watched. Looking around, no one was present in my room besides myself. Furrowing my brows, I stood to get myself ready for work; I looked at my phone and found several messages from Gordon, an unknown number, and also from I assumed was Falcone. Gordon's messages were asking me for help with a new unknown and confusing case while Falcone and the unknown number yelled at me about being ready for work. The bathroom lights hurt my eyes as they were not fully awake yet. The sudden brightness made me close my eyes and adjust. Syd walked past the bathroom from my room right after I put one contact in. "Hey Syd." I said, she turned around quickly, hiding both her hands behind her back with her lips small together. "Yeah?" I watched her carefully as she ticked nervously.   
"What's in your hands?" I asked putting my hand on my hip. She shook her head quickly and avoided all eye contact. "Nothing." I hummed, "I know you better than that." She sighed and let her hands fall to her sides; my large bowie knife, black polyester and all hung in her hand. My face dropped as I walked to her. "Sydney, do you feel safe when I go to work?" I asked pushing her curly hair behind her shoulder. A small sniffle and a shake of her head was my answer. I pulled her close to my chest, an attempt to be as caring and as secure as she needed.   
"You can take Gunnar, but I need you to take care of him. And if anything happens, you call me. Immediately. No questions asked. I will come home." I said kissing her forehead, Sydney nodded into my chest as she wrapped her arms around me holding me close to her. "You wanna sit with me while I get ready for work?" I asked kissing her hair again. "Sure." She said sadly. I took her soft, small hand into mine as we walked back into the bathroom. I finished getting ready and let Sydney pick out my outfit while I did my makeup. Simple eyeshadow with a dark crease with a large, black wing. My lips were a classic red color once Sydney returned from my closet with my outfit. A black skater skirt, suede millennial pink, chunky heels, and a crop top to match my heels. I smiled at her and how well she knew me.   
I took the clothes and got dressed quickly. Sydney sat on my bed, looking around my room. I secure my heels at the ankle. I stood and pulled my skirt down then grabbed my keys, clutch, and sunglasses then kissed Sydney's head. "I'll see you later okay, sweetie!" Walking out the door, I impatiently waited for the elevator. Once it opened, I stepped in and looked at my phone, I pressed the old, sticky button. The elevator began to descend as I replied to the multiple texts from Gordon.   
'You done?' I texted; the door opened to the garage lot and I walked out. My heels and the occasional 'ding' of my phone sounded and echoed throughout the garage. As I got to my car, an unexpected guest stood leaned against the hood of Rhode. The bald, black eyed man called Victor stood wearing all black and a sadistic smile. "You're late." He said; I nodded and smirked. "It appears I am." I crossed my arms and looked down quickly to my shoes; my eyes immediatly darted back up to see him mocking my behavior. His arms crossed and he looked down to his shoes then back towards me. "We need to go to work." He said scowling at me, as he always did. I nodded, and swished my hips walking to the door of my car; I knew at this point, I was trying to tease him and get him going. 'DING'! The fervent sound of my phone sounded and I looked at it. Gordon had responded with a large paragraph that I didn't see the point in reading; I figured it was something along the lines of "I'm sorry, I love you" Gordon's usual bullshit to get me back hooked. I sighed as Victor got into my car and I closed my phone, not letting him see it.   
"How did you get here?" I asked looking around the garage for a truck or a van or anything that screamed Victor! but didn't find anything. "I was up at the police station already and since it's so close, I figured, 'might as well'." He said looking at me for a moment as he reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a lighter and some cigarettes, "Give me one." I demanded holding my hand out. Victor looked at me with a brown butted cigarette hanging loosely from his lips; after the loud rumble shook my car and I rolled my windows down. Victor held his hand in a c-shape while he began to light the cigarette, then looked at me. I followed his lead then reached for the lighter after him. It didn't feel foreign to be sitting in the same car, smoking a cigarette with Victor. "You're late to work." He said before inhaling again. I nodded and exhaled my smoke, "So it seems I am." I said looking at him. As I put my car in reverse, I looked at him with a smirk, "You are too." His dark eyes looked all over my face and finally settled on my lips. Victor took his lip in between his teeth with a sudden smirk. "What?" I asked looking a him with a sadistic smile. "We never got to the good part last night." He said so suddenly, it took me honestly off guard. I felt like I was mentally swept off my feet. I looked down to my skirt and my legs. Shuffling, I saw Victor's hand came across the seat and onto my thigh. I pulled away from him best I could, but he clung on, for what seemed to be, his dear life. Looking to him, I shook my head. "You know I was just playing with you." I said boldly, he nodded and smirked again. "I knew, and I was also playing with you too." He said. I chuckled and threw my head back slightly, shaking my head to move my hair. Victor slowly removed his hand from my thigh. Licking my lips.  
Once out on the road nothing truly entertaining really happened. I drove like a normal person while enjoying the rest of my cigarette and Victor would impatiently sigh or move around in the bench seat next to me. "Will you calm down?" I asked getting highly annoyed. He looked at me with mild annoyance like he usually did, "It's a green light." A car behind me honked and I stepped on the gas once more. Arriving at the large mansion, I parked my car where I did yesterday; I turned off Rhode and walked inside with my bag. Victor followed suit, reaching the door before I did, he stopped. "You want in, I need a kiss." The same sadistic smile I had earlier found itself on his mouth. Smirking, "You can always kiss my ass.", I grabbed the door knob from by his hip and pushed. The door flung open inside was a special sight; a man knelt on the ground, his hands tied behind his back with Falcone in front of him. "Of course you're forgiven. But you are not welcome here without a price." He said wiping his knuckles with a small kerchief from his front pocket. Victor came in behind me and closed the door. I stood watching the scene before me as Victor put his hand on my back to push me into the kitchen. Falcone watched us leaving and he smiled at me. "Andie, Victor, before you leave, come." He said, his arm reaching out forward. My heels slowly walked towards him and into his arm. Falcone's arm wrapped around my shoulder while he escorted me in front of the man. Half of his face was bruised and swollen. Swallowing nervously, I felt I knew what I what Falcone was going to ask of him. "Victor, release him." He said looking down at the man at his feet. "What?" Victor asked with his brows furrowed. Both of us stood, confused, looking at our boss. "Release him." Falcone said, this time more harshly. Victor stood, in one spot, his fist bawled and his face clearly enraged. Both Falcone and I watched him; I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "Christ." I went to untie him but Falcone spoke. "No, leave Victor to do it. Like I asked." He said raising his brow, then walking back into his office. I looked at Victor and he showed no sign of moving anywhere near then man.  
"Fucking do it." I demanded. Victor looked at me with a shocked, raised brow. Walking over to me quickly, he grabbed my cheeks. I grabbed his wrist from instinct. "Watch your tone with me." He said; anger grew inside me forcing me to clench my jaw. Shoving his hand from my face, I slapped him with the back of my hand. "Don't you ever grab me." I said loudly attracting attention from Falcone. "Release the fool and go home!" He yelled; Victor licked his bottom lip removing the small amount of blood, the back of my hand stung like it was on fire, but the fire inside me burned harder. "Oh my god." I told Falcone and started to release the man in front of me. "Oh, thank God." He said quietly as he ran to the door, only one hand freed. Standing fully, Victor slapped me across the face, sending me to the floor. My cheek stung as I landed on the tile, my knees and palms aching with the sudden force from my weight. Instantly, I grabbed my cheek and looked up to him; he was pointing a finger down at me as he spoke harshly with gritted teeth. "Do not ever think you can hit me, little girl." Walking away, Victor slammed a door behind him. I stood slowly; I looked into Falcone's room. Falcone looked shell shocked at the sight before him. I knew my knees were red as well as my palms; he sat for what seemed like forever before finally standing and rushing over to me. Grabbing my cheek gently, "You don't need to be so strong to work here. Fish ruined you. I can already tell." He said sweetly as he walked me to the kitchen. Falcone grabbed a rag to run it under the water. "What's today?" I asked randomly, finally remembering Ed from the Police Station. "Wednesday." Falcone responded calmly as he gently touched the cold, wet cloth to my bruised cheek. A small shot of pain was sent through my cheek as I thought of Ed. "I have to leave early today, I'm meeting someone." I said looking at Falcone in his old, hooded eyes. He had a small, gentle smile across his face as he nodded.   
"Of course. You were just knocked to the floor. Relax and come back tomorrow afternoon." He said taking away the cloth and resting his arm against the counter. "Thank you." I said smiling and grabbing my purse. I walked to my car outside; once I got in the car, my phone dinged with a notification from Gordon. 'Call me. Now.' It said. A feeling of hurt aches my heart and made my chin quiver, I shook my head as I threw my phone into the passenger seat. With a thud, I put my head into my hands for a moment to breathe. Trees blew in the distance as the wind shoved them; the wind whistled around my car as my passenger door opened and slammed behind a panting person. Looking up from my hands, I leaned back in my seat and sucked my teeth. I could smell Victor's cologne and hear his angry panting. "Drive to your apartment." He demanded.   
"I have a date tonight." I responded harshly avoiding eye contact. Victor grabbed the back of my hair quickly and pulled hard towards the backseat. My hand flung towards his and I squealed. "I said; drive." He growled through gritted teeth. I heard a click and I struggled to see what the noise was. A cold piece of metal was held to my throat as Victor smelt my hair and heavily sighed. Tears weld into my eyes as he dropped his jaw. "Drive." He whispered into my ear. "Let go of me." I said panting gently to which Victor threw my head forward towards the steering wheel. Luckily, my hands caught my face before the hard plastic did. Looking away from him, I put my car in drive as he moved closer to me; his right hand was placed on the dashboard and his left hand was against the window next to me, his mouth fondled the space behind and below my ear, just next to my jaw. I swallowed and tried to stay calm as I slowly turned down towards my apartment, secretly, I felt like I couldn't drive home to Brandon and Sydney.   
All the way home, Victor all but forced himself on me as I pulled into the parking building beneath my apartment. Victor slammed my car into park before yanking my legs around his waist. "We're finishing what we started last night." He growled while latching onto the side of my neck earning a moan from myself. Planting his hands on the door above me, Victor pushed his hips into mine as I pushed my head back into the seat below me; our breathing increased as he pushed my skirt up and reached to unbutton his pants, his phone vibrated in his pocket and with a deep sigh, he shot up putting his phone to his ear as he held me down by my neck. "Falcone?" He asked. I could hear our boss on the other side of the phone screaming at him with rage practically dripping from the phone. "Do you understand me?" Falcone said loudly. "Yes sir." Victor said slowly, his hand left my throat and he got out of my passenger seat slamming the door behind him. Sitting up on my elbows, I cursed from the heat growing in my belly. "Shit." I cursed as I watched him walk away.   
My phone buzzed again and I reached for it. It was Gordon's partner and I answered angrily while turning off my car. "Hello." Relaxing against the seat, Harvey spoke quietly. "What have you done to Ed?" He asked. "What are you talking about?" I asked thinking about tonight. "He won't shut up about you. And your check is ready." I ended the call and started my car once more to go to the station.   
I walked into the station with loud ringing and pushy cops. Ed suddenly appeared next to me with a large smile and an armful of books and files. "Hey." I said smiling at him. His cheeks turned red as he looked to the ground with a bright and wide smile. "I'm really excited for tonight, I've been thinking about it since Saturday when you got your check." The sudden happiness caught me off guard and a real smile came to my mouth; I felt taken aback and a new feeling of excitement. "Really?" He nodded with his eyebrows raised, his light pink bottom lip shit in between his teeth as he raised to his toes then back onto his heels. "I'm excited too." I said with a soft feeling rolled in my stomach. I looked down to my shoes as another set of shoes approached us and cut the awkwardness between us. "Where have you been?" Gordon asked as he grabbed my above my elbow and dragged me beneath the stairs. "Get off of me." I demanded; Gordon grabbed my jaw with both hands and pulled me to his lips. My hands pushed Gordon's chest away as I reached for his face with an open palm. "Stop. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you." He said squatting down slightly, rubbing my forearms gently. "About what? Your girlfriend?" I asked tilting my head and crossing my arms in front of my chest. He looked down with a smirk and a chuckle. Gordon put his hand on his hip then looked at me. "I broke up with her." He said trying to push me against the wall. My back landed against the wall and tears weld into my eyes once more, a large lump formed in my throat as a small, cold, tear fell to me cheek. "I want you. I want to feel like we did a few months ago. Do you remember those feelings?" As he spoke, he came closer to me only forcing more tears down my face. "Please. Stop." I begged almost weeping at this point in time. Gordon's hands grabbed my wrists and pulled me to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around me trying to ease the hurt. "I know I hurt you, but I never will again. Please give me a chance." He asked and leaned in front of me. "Andie?" Ed's voice sounded from the side of the stairs. I looked to him, my nose red, my eyes wet, and my cheeks pink. Ed's eyebrows lifted as he looked at Gordon holding my wrists so close to his chest. Gordon released my wrists and I walked quickly to Ed. He looked down to me as I wrapped my arm around my waist and wiped my cheeks of tears. I didn't want to look behind me at Gordon but I heard him quickly walking off.   
Ed watched him and then to me. "Come with me." He said grabbing my hand and gently pulling me behind him. I felt I couldn't stop my tears as Ed tucked my shoulders under his arm. "What happened?" He asked concerned while pushing the door open to his dissection room. I silently wept harder as he pulled over his wheely stool while I sat on the cold, white dissection table. Ed sat in front of me, his eyebrows were lifted while he watched me cry. "I'm so hurt." I said wiping my eyes and cheeks. Ed gently, and slowly touched my knee. I shivered under his touch while I wept before him. "What happened?" He asked rolling closer and rubbing gentle designs on my knee cap. "A lot. He just keeps lying and lying. I don't know what to think about what he says." I said sniffling and looking at Ed. His large glasses and his kind face made him seem actually concerned for my feelings, a feeling I hadn't felt in a while. My chin quivered once more and I slumped forward and shook with tears once more. Ed took to his feet and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.   
My tears and mascara stained his shirt as Ed held me firmly and rubbed my back. Feeling better quickly, I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Your eyes are so green after you cry, which is strange because your eyes are usually a bright blue and gray color." Ed said making me giggle and sniffle afterwards. Ed's hand gently touched my cheek and wiped my tears with his thumb. Holding his elbow, Ed stepped closer to me. "I like your glasses." I said chuckling getting a big smile from him. He stood above me making me look up just to see into his eyes. "I don't want to ever see you cry again." He said placing his hand on my shoulders respectfully unlike both Victor and Gordon. A smile graced my lips as I gently moved my fingers from his elbow to his ribs. The emotions between us built quickly and we watched each other's actions. I swallowed before licking my lips and looking down. "Thank you for listening to what little I told you." I started before he noticed my cheek. "What happened here?" He asked gently brushing it with his thumb. "Bumped into something at work." I said trying to avoid the situation. Ed moved between my knees to get a better look at the bruising cheek.   
"I promise it's fine." I told Ed taking his hand from my cheek. He looked at me in surprise then looked down and gasping. "I'm sorry." He said quickly moving back from between my knees. "It's fine. You were looking at my cheek." I said justifying his quick actions. He sat down on his stool and went through his files quickly. "Will I still see you later?" I asked to which he hummed and flipped another page. "Sure." He said coldly. "Okay, let me know later then." I said pushing myself up onto my feet. Waiting for a moment and watching Ed write while flipping through pages and files for information, I grew impatient and walked out of the room to grab my check. Walking up the stairs to Harvey's desk, I walked past Gordon and ignored his advances. "Hey Harvey. Give me my check please." I said quickly while my heart raced in my chest and Harvey reached for my check. Gordon made his way towards Harvey and myself while I took my check while walking towards the door. Gordon followed closely behind me as I opened my door and ignored everything he to say before I drove away quickly.   
Later that night, I was curling my hair after my shower with Sydney sitting on my bed with my outfit. Black shorts, a grey T-shirt, and a maroon sweatshirt and my black Dr.Martens. Texting Ed, he responded quickly. "My address is 555 Sycamore Lane apartment 521." Smiling, I looked at the clock and was perfectly on time before I had to leave. I quickly dressed myself and was ready to leave. Picking up my coach purse, I tucked my phone into it and walked out of my room all the way down to the elevator. I pressed the button for the parking garage and waited. The door closed and I began to slowly descend. About a half second from starting, the elevator came to a complete stop and the lights turned green. Pushing the button again, I sighed. Nothing happened as I heard a loud thud from above and cords bouncing. The small door opened and down jumped a familiar looking man in a tight suit with hanging suspenders and his face was covered with a black ski mask. "Hey Victor." I said smiling and leaning against the wall. The man walked over to me and wrapped my legs around his waist then Victor ripped off his mask. "I knew it was you." I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders. Victor slammed my back against the wall as he pulled my hair back to gain access to my neck. "How did you know it was me?" He asked against my flesh. "Your suspenders." I told him as he touched my shorts.   
"You never wear shorts." He said angrily putting me back on my feet and shoving me against the wall again. Chuckling, I spun him around so he was against the wall as I opened his jacket and slid my hands down his shoulders so his coat would fall to the ground below us. My lips gently latched onto his neck as I descended to his shirt. While popping each button, I place my lips on his taught, pale skin as my hands continue to open each button and moving my mouth farther down. Victor groaned above me as he grabbed my hair again. I moved my hand slowly up his inner thigh and chuckled. He leaned his head back against the wall as I massaged my hand gently between his legs on his member. Unbuckling his belt, he helped me open his pant button and slide his zipper down.   
Victor reached down into his pants and exposed his erect member. I could hear his breathing above me as my tongue gently rubbed the tip of his cock and down the shaft. Victor's hand tightly wound in my hair while I gently took him into my mouth. Moaning, I moved my head back and forth slowly while watching his reaction. His eyes closed and he thrust his hips forwards. Sucking quickly, I removed his cock from my mouth, I stood and watched him. "You turned off the elevator didn't you." I stated as he panted gently before me. "Did I say stop?" He asked angrily. "I have a date, remember?" I said pressing my chest against his and gripping his member in my hand.   
"I'm not letting you leave until I get what I want." He said gripping my hips to turn me around. Planting my hands against the wall quickly, Victor pulled my hips towards his as he planted his lips against my neck. "I want you." He whispered rubbing himself against my rump. Closing my eyes, I rolled my head backwards as Victor began to unbutton my shorts and slide his hand down the front of my stomach. "I hate you." I moaned. Victor chuckled against my jaw as he dropped my shorts to my knees. Heat swelled in between my legs once more while Victor he rubbed my thin underwear between my thighs. My v-string was being moved to the side as Victor's breathing rate increased before he turned me around. The man before me stood almost trembling as he tore through my underwear. Victor knocked my knees apart while I kicked my boots to the side. Victor slammed my shoulders against the wall as he lifted my shirt to lay his lips against my stomach before his hands pulled my shorts off my legs.   
Victor's hands pulled my legs apart and placed my right leg upon his shoulder so he can pull my hips to his mouth. I moaned loudly as his tongue poked and prodded around my most sensitive area. The man before me pulled away quickly and watched me squirm. "You know you don't hate me." He said standing before me. Breathing sharply, I took him to the carpet and held his cock in my hand. Victor grabbed my hair to pull me to his chest. Our hearts were beating together while we were panting and wrestling each other for dominance. Victor's strong hands held my leg around his hip as he thrust towards my hips. I moaned loudly while he poked at my heat. "Trust me. I hate you." I told him while my hands grabbed his white button up and my lips attached to his bare flesh. Moments went by quickly as we slammed each other to walls, to the floor, and hurt each other in the best possible ways while I released several times on his cock.   
"You know you enjoy this." Victor growled placing his hand on my throat and pulling my hair. My back arched away from his chest as he held my hips and pounded roughly into me. I clamped my eyes closed while he bit my shoulder. His breathing almost stopped as he grunted and pulled out quickly to release on the floor below us. Once Victor composed himself, his black eyes watched me and grabbed my cheeks to place a sloppy kiss on my mouth. "Work tomorrow. Noon." He said grabbing his clothes and jumping to start the elevator once more. I quickly dressed myself and grabbed my shredded V-string off the floor; stuffing the shreds into my pocket, I walked to my car to head to my date. Closing the door behind me, I looked at the time; 7:45, how long did that take? I asked myself. Starting my car quickly, a large noise sounded next to me causing me to jump. Grabbing my heart, I looked at the cause of the sound. The same man from last night frightened me as he shook with the cold.   
"What are you doing?" I asked still afraid.   
"I wanted to thank you. Properly." He said. I opened my car door to stand in front of the man. He smiled and pulled me to his chest. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" He said happily then releasing me. I smiled at the small man before me as he held my hand, "I have to go. I have a date." I said smiling at him and opening my door again. "Text me if you need anything. I promise I'll be here for you." I said. He nodded and with one last smile, I drove away to Ed's apartment.   
Knocking on his door, I waited. "I'm coming." He said loudly as he stumbled around his apartment. Looking around the complex, I noticed nothing stood out until he threw his metal door open with a large smile and an adjustment of his glasses. I smiled at him as he welcomed me into his apartment. Closing the door behind us, Ed walked quickly around me to show me his small, busy apartment. I looked up and down to see all sorts of things and smell the most delicious smell I've smelt in a long time. "This is my library," He said as I walked in calmly to inspect what sorts of books he had. Many classic novels of amazing and beautiful works covered the bookshelves. Ed stood at the door and looked around nervously. "You okay, Ed?" I asked touching some of the spines of the old books. He chuckled and looked down. "Yes. I'm okay, just nervous, I don't usually do this." He told me. I smiled at him before walking over to him.   
"I don't either. I think we'll be fine." I said, my hand touched his wrist; Ed swallowed nervously and looked towards the kitchen. "I think the foods done." He exclaimed before walking off quickly.   
I was caught off guard, but I decided to follow him to the kitchen. Sitting on the chair at the table, Ed opened the oven then closed it immediately and looked to me. "It's not done." He closed his mouth tightly and I chuckled. "It's okay. We can wait." I told him as I walked towards him. "Did I make you uncomfortable when I touched you?" I asked leaning against the counter. He crossed his arms and turned to face the oven. "Umm, I'm not used to doing...this." He looked at me nervously. "I am too. I haven't dated anyone for a while." Looking down, I crossed my legs then looked back at him. "I have to tell you something, Andie." He said turning to me and uncrossing his arms. My stomach flipped as I swallowed. "I really like you. I... it...I'm sorry," He began, "it started when you first came for your check after Lyndsay left you kids. I think you're beautiful, and smart, and kind, I really like you." He said causing me to smile and blush. Uncrossing my legs, I stepped towards him to gently hold his sides. " I like you too." I told him, Ed's arms wrapped around my shoulders to pull me into his chest. Holding his nice shirt, I closed my eyes as a small smile cast itself upon my lips.   
Ed quickly and gently held my chin as he planted a kiss upon my mouth. Holding his sides, he pulled me in for another kiss. While pulling him close, he moved his hand gently into the side of my head. Gently pulling his bottom lip into my mouth, he quickly spun me around and planted my back against the counter. I moved my hands to his chest then up to his hair. Ed groaned and pulled away quickly, "I'm sorry." He said keeping to himself on the other side of the counter.   
The rest of the evening was very awkward after we ate a quiet, nonverbal dinner and watched an awkward black and white movie on opposite sides of the couch. Occasionally, I would glance to see if Ed was looking at me, but found he was looking out the window. Looking at the bird clock on his wall, it was 10:30 and I felt too awkward to stay any longer. "I should get going, Ed." I said beginning to grab my purse and my keys. This caused him to look at me concerned and nervous. "Okay. Thanks for coming. It was fun." He said then shook his head and swiped his brows. "No, please. Stay." He said grabbing my shoulder gently. "Should I go or not?" I asked confused turning around to look at him. "I would really like it if you stayed." He said tightly crossing his arms.   
"Okay. Does this mean you'll actually talk to me?" I asked. He nodded and smiled, "I promise." Ed walked towards me to hold my chin while his eyes watched my mouth carefully. "Are you going to kiss me or just stare at me?" I asked excited earning an excited chuckle from him and a toothy grin. "Yes. I'll kiss you." Ed gently pushed his lips against mine and I smiled under the kiss. In between kisses, Ed spun me around and spoke. "I tend to get... slightly aggressive and...dominant when it...comes to this." He claimed as I pulled away to look at him. I never noticed we quickly made it to his small bedroom and was about to be plopped on the bed before I started to speak. "Good. I am too." Smiling, Ed wrapped his hands around my waist and down to the bed I went. My lips were attached to Ed's flesh as his fingers began to pull at my shirt and sweatshirt. Lifting my arms above my head, Ed removed my sweatshirt then attached his lips to my neck. Grabbing at the back of his head and his shirt, Ed sat up before wrapping my legs around his waist. 'Holy shit. I can not get enough sex. Shit. I feel like I'm with Gordon again, I missed this feeling.' I thought to myself as I pushed him onto his back and tore his shirt open.   
Ed harshly gripped my hips and yanked me down onto him to kiss me hard. His fingers held the top of my shorts as his opposite hand roamed the flesh beneath my shirt. Sitting up, I pushed his open shirt off of his torso, Ed threw it off to the floor beneath him as he pulled my grey T-shirt over my head. Smiling at him, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders once more as he flipped me over. My back hit the bed again while his hands relentlessly searched me and felt my clothing, or what little I had left. His breathing dramatically increased and he seemed to turn into a completely different person as he ripped my bra completely open from the front getting a groan from me. While I tried to push him off, he took both of my hands to pin them above my head as he separate my knees with his. It seemed like He it didn't know his own strength as he held both of my wrists with one hand as he slid down my shorts. Ed's lips turned hard and painful as he latched to different parts of my body earning different noises from my mouth.   
"Really?" He asked looking in my eyes once he removed my shorts and finding no underwear. "Problem?" I asked wrapping my legs around his hips. Ed closed his eyes and groaned before intertwining our fingers and violently attacking my necks with kisses. His lips continued down my neck to the area between my legs. I moaned loudly and arched towards his mouth feeling a smirk. Sitting up quickly, Ed threw his glasses to the ground and crawled up to meet my lips. I could feel his eyebrows furrowing as he turned his head and angrily held my hips after wrapping my legs around his waist. Rolling over, I looked at Ed beneath me and placed my hand on his chest. His head gently touched the pillow behind his head and Ed looked at me slack jawed. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded pulling my hips back to his. Roughly placing my hands on his chest once more, I lifted my brow to silently question him once more. "I am. I want you. Now." He said making me chuckle. "On the first date? Edward Nygma, I'm surprised at you." An evil chuckle came from his throat before he looked at me again. I felt I had never seen this man before as he sat up to me and laid upon me. Sitting on his knees, Ed pulled down his nice slacks revealing his hard member and getting a gasp from me. Bending down to whisper in my ear, he wriggled up to match my hips with his. Lifting my leg to his hip, Ed stopped to whisper in my ear, "You'll be even more surprised after the way I make you feel." I groaned as he slid inside me slowly, continuing to speak between his panting breaths and slow grunts. "I can make you... feel better... better than you... you did with Jim."   
The last statement made me pause to look at him. "What did you just say?" I asked softly and afraid. "Jim Gordon can't make you come like I can." I feel speechless and began to panic inside. Ed buried his head in my shoulder as he continued to degrade my body and take my soul; piece by piece. "What are you talking about?" I asked. He gripped the end of the bed harshly and groaned before looking at me panting, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. The way Gordon always looks at you, you can tell he's craving this," He said slowly thrusting making me arch my back towards him and my left eye release a tear. ", he misses you. But now I have you and he has some other whore." I watched his expressions before flipping him over and getting ready to leave. "You can't leave now?" He demanded grabbing my forearm hard in his hand. Using his strength as well as mine, I showed my elbow into his jaw. He held the spot with both of his hands and looked for something on the floor. Small tears flowed gently from my eyes while Ed looked for something on the floor; he found his large black glasses before looking towards me.   
"I'm so sorry. I didn't.." He started as I put on the final part of my outfit, my sweatshirt and I grabbed my purse to leave. "Don't you dare." I said pointing at him and throwing the door open. "Andie please." He begged following me down the hall in his boxers. I wiped my tears and crossed my arms over my chest, Ed put his hands on my shoulders down to my elbows, "I'm sorry." He said standing in front of me. "I'll see you when I pick up my check." My heart broke all over again as I walked down the hall to the elevator, weeping in front of the door, I turned to see if he was following, but found he had just closed his door. The feeling in my chest broke my soul into unfixable pieces. Sitting in my car, I drove as quickly as I could to my apartment. Once I got to the parking garage, I threw my car into park and sat weeping. The memories came painfully swarming back, harsh wave after painful memory. I'm not sure how I fell asleep but I did and remembered everything painful from Gordon.


	5. Queen:Part 1

I woke the next morning, a sore, burning feeling stretching all of my body. But I was most, painfully, aware of the pain between my legs. "Nope. Never again." I said, with a shake of my head, to myself before throwing my legs off the side of the bed. I looked at my buzzing phone on my nightstand; sincere and paragraphs worth of apologies from both Ed and Gordan were blowing up my phone. Rolling my eyes, I deleted the many messages, I stood and walked to my closet. Sighing, I grabbed a pair of ratty, acid washed shorts, my velvet lavender vans, a white crop top with three black lines on the bottom; I dressed myself quickly. Looking in the mirror, I realized something was missing from my legs; immediately, I didn't want to look like a skank. "Fuck it" I said walking back into my room and grabbing my large hole fishnet stockings from my dresser. Getting redressed, I looked into the mirror once more. "Better." I said smiling to myself; then began and finished my hair and light makeup. Finishing everything and quickly grabbing everything I needed, I shoved my still ringing phone into my purse, then walked out of my eerily empty apartment. My finger almost pressed the elevator call button before I remebered last night; shaking my head, the thought, as wonderfully horrid as it was, I changed my mind and went directly for the stairs.  
Getting into my car, I drove to get myself some coffee without a care for being late or fired. Pulling into the circle drive, my car fishtailed slightly as I slammed on my brake, sending gravel flying onto Victor's van. I got everything packed to go inside; I stepped onto the uneven ground. Victor closed the door behind him as he stood by the door in his black suit and white button up with his suspenders and leather gloves crossed in front of his groin; he could be heard making sly comments, to which I ignored after last night. Opening the door, I called for my boss. "Mr. Falcone? I'm here." I looked around the large mansion for him but he was nowhere. "He's not here." Victor said looking down then up wandering in my field of view with his hands behind his back and a despicable smirk on his face. Rolling my eyes in disgust, I walked away towards his office to sit on his desk. Victor followed, but not closely until I threw my purse in one of his leather chairs in front of Falcone's desk. "What do you think you're doing?" Victor asked. Looking at him, I grabbed a pen and a note pad. I noticed a dark purple spot on his neck and I clenched my jaw in order to not chuckle or make a comment. "What does it look like?" I asked sarcastically in a light tone.   
"Being a skank on my bosses desk." I snapped my head up with my brows lifted. I was still holding the pen in my hand with my left hand and arm supporting some of my weight while I looked at the idiot in front of me. "Excuse me?" I said. Waiting for a response, the door opened and in walked Falcone with a smile and my old boss Fish on his arm; both of them were laughing and had a coffee in their hands. Fish had a red fur stretching from one elbow to another behind her back and a floor length dress with heels that clicked against the marble tile on the floor as she walked. "Hi boss!" Victor said excited lifting his arm at Falcone and Fish. Groaning, I cursed under my breath. "Andie." Falcone said. I smiled at him and removed myself from his desk. Tearing the paper from the notepad quickly, I returned the pen to where I found it on his stacks of papers. "Victor, you have something on your neck." Falcone pointed out rubbing his own neck with the side of his pointer finger. Victor turned around with his jaw dropped and covered the marking quickly. "My apologies, sir, I'll get that off right now." Smiling to myself, Fish summoned me to her side as she sat quickly with a wag and the turn of her head. Walking over to her, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and bent down to her in Falcone's chair. "I see he didn't kill you. Yet." I smirked and stood up straight until Falcone called me to him as he was removing his overcoat. "Andie, if you could." Walking over quickly, he grabbed my hand gently and whispered in my ear. "You and Victor need to place nicely because I have an excellent mission for you two tonight." Standing up, I nodded. "Yes sir. Well, I'll leave you two to yourselves." Walking out, I closed the thick real wooden doors behind me.  
Victor grabbed my neck quickly with such a hard grasp and quickness before walking me into the kitchen. "Now, you get to see my playroom." I had trouble breathing because of Victor's force around my neck while also focusing on walking backwards down stairs. Victor shoved my neck away from his hand which sent me landing on my back with such a hard smack, I thought for sure I had a mild concussion. Coughing from the sudden return of oxygen, I rolled over onto my hands and knees. I heard Victor's footsteps quickly walk up behind me and felt his hands grab a large and overflowing chunk of hair from the back of my head to pull me up to his chest and face. I grabbed his hands best I could after I gasped so hard it hurt my throat. "You left a hickey on me." He whispered angrily in my ear before throwing me back to the ground. I laughed lowly before getting on my hands and knees once more. A foot with titanic endevour landed on my gut sending me onto my side to clench my stomach. Memories from my former life came flushing back to me. My step dad, my mom, my brother affected me in this moment. I thought for a moment I could hear my step father yelling at me to stay down or I'd get more. But I always got up. The last time I got up, I beat my hated step father so bad I almost killed him; much to my mother's and brother's mixed feelings.   
I could hear Victor yelling and throwing things across his "play room" and breaking them in the process. Getting onto my hands and knees once more, I felt the cold, solid cement beneath me. I stood slowly, the pain in my ribs. Panting while chuckling, my hair stuck to my lips from either spit or blood, I didn't care; I just wanted to hurt him. Walking up behind him, I wrapped my arm around his neck and squeezed. My right arm pulled my left arm tightly around his neck hopefully crushing his esophagus. Victor bended forwards, picking my feet up from the ground and he ran backwards. My back crashed against the island in the center of the room forcing me to relieve my grip from him. I fell to the floor once more but providently landed on my hands and knees. Victor stood across from me, fuming with such an obvious anger that I feared for my life. "You gave me a fucking hickey!" He belowed. I turned slightly so I could sit on the cold, smooth cement floor and chuckled. "What did you expect?" I asked panting. "It was hot sex, I'd be happy to do it again." I declared. Putting his hands on his hips, he paced on the floor. A knock sounded on the open door above the stairs from which I had just been thrown from. "Come in." Victor yelled angrily continuing to pace the floor. Looking at the descending person, Falcone's angered face appeared quickly. "Andie, did you tell Victor what I told you?" He asked seeing my hair on the table. "No sir." I panted looking at Victor angrily. Falcone came down into the play room and stuffed his hands into his pockets with sound of keys and change jingling lightly and muffled from where I sat.   
Victor glared at me then looked at our boss. "I told her, you two play nice because there's a large party I need you two at tonight. If you can't play nice, I'll find someone else, Victor." He finished. Wiping my nose, I smirked and giggled. "We were playing very nice, sir." I said. Victor clenched his jaw then tightly clamped his eyes closed at what I had said. Falcone simply hummed with a slight smirk and shuffled his feet around while watching the broken glass vases fly away from his kick. "I don't need to pay for pregnancy tests do I?" He asked. I poked my head around the corner of the island with furrowed brows and laughed. "I'm on the pill!" I declaired loudly. Falcone saw his humor and smiled with me. "Play nice. I'll text you two the information for tonight." Falcone said before turning to walk back up the stairs. I was still on the floor with my soft laughter while Victor affirmed this information for both of us. "Yes sir." Victor watched me carefully chuckling on the floor. I had just noticed my knees and a spot on my thigh were cut and bruised. "You ripped my fishnets!" I declared, Victor rolled his eyes before retiring into another door in his play room. Sitting for a moment, I sadly; regretfully rather, thought about what both Victor and Ed had done last night. I felt so ashamed and embarrassed, all I could do was sigh and return to my feet to travel upstairs once more. A hand held tightly to my ribs as the sounds of Fish's laughter could be heard echoing through the house and into the kitchen. Lifting my tank top, I saw a large red spot in the crease of my ribs and a large, possible bruise beginning to form.   
"Shit." I mumbled to myself putting my shirt back down. As the hours went on, slow and torturous; being mocked and watched by Fish and her laugh that could make the most mentally stable person go insane. Victor stayed in his play room while Falcone had me run a few quick errands for him now and again. Go get lunch, go get coffee, go get yadiyadiyada. Fish was eventually picked up by her crew of big, angry looking men. Falcone had myself watch them leave the driveway before he turned to smile at me. "That party is tonight, do you feel comfortable enough with Victor to pull it off?" Crossing my arms over my chest, I looked to the wall and back to him, "I- What're we doing?" My brows automatically furrowed then relaxed. Falcone inhaled hard, stuffing his hands into his pockets and putting his face towards the floor; "I need you to take someone out." He looked at me suddenly with tight, thin lips and a small nod.   
"Who?" I asked knowing exactly what he meant. "Vic Delger. He's a rival of Fish and I. He and his team are coming in onto our territory and clients. He's got to go." My brows furrowed once more as I opened my mouth to speak and ask questions, Victor spoke from the doorway, "I'll take him out boss. Show me his face and he's done." His voice was malicious and angry. Both Falcone and I turned to look at him. Victor had his back leaned against the frame while his right hand held the thick wood in front of him. His left hand was buried in his pocket; Falcone smiled quickly then looked at me. "She's going with you to ensure you don't... repeat the disastrous incident from a while ago. Again. " Victor sucked his teeth, looking away then returning his gaze to us, he agreed. "Go home. Both of you; the essentials will be sent to your houses."   
"Alright. See you later, Victor. Bye Mr.Falcone." I yelled walking out of the door to my car quickly. Throwing my door open, the door to the mansion opened once more with Victor exiting. A white and black box in his hand. His hands were brought to his face while he made a certain expression; he was lighting a cigarette. He then started striding towards me; sighing, I knew he would get into my car. Victor opened the door then sat on the seat and closed the door. Smiling, I rubbed the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. "I was right." I said with a soft chuckle, my ribs still sensitive. "About what?" The tone of his voice had changed since last night. "That you were going to get in my car. You always get in my car. You always want to bug me after work." I said looking at him. His expressionless face staring at me with black eyes and a closed mouth. After a moment of not speaking from either of us, he looked out the windshield. "You better not fuck this up tonight."   
"Me? Falcone said-" "I know what Falcone said. That was a mistake that happened months ago." He said with no eye contact; this felt like the only time I would ever see Victor with any kind of real emotion besides anger. I felt like pushing my luck in questioning what went wrong. "What happened?" A twinge of fear ran through me and sat in my stomach, pulling it towards my asshole and my toes. "Unforeseen circumstances." He said looking at me with his brows raised and his head awkwardly tilted. "Okay." I quickly stated before starting my car and putting it into drive. Victor faced forward as I pulled onto the road and headed towards the GCPD. "Why are we going to the police station? Did I say something wrong? Hurt your feelings?" He asked in a baby voice earning a chuckle from me. "I have a check to pick up. I also have to talk about the people I live with." The memory of Sydney being harassed by him came flooding back and a feeling of guilt overtook me. Sighing, I covered my mouth while idling at a red light. "You know, you broke into my house." The words came suddenly, like vomit. Looking at Victor, a small part of me was fearful of what he would do to me or my friends. He just looked at me with shock and a laugh suddenly erupted. "You live there?!" He asked before continuing his laughter. A car behind us honked making me step on the gas and turn into the GCPD. "Yes, I do. You fuck-" "That is the shittiest place I have ever seen." I felt embarrassed as we both sat in my car.   
"I am the only one with a job in that place. Out of four people all the same age, and I'm the only one with a fucking job!" I said angrily. Not at him but at the girls. "Everything is on my shoulders. If I get fired, we're screwed. I do what I have to. I try so hard and I never shit in return besides some attitude and an occasional fight, for gods sake." I ranted. My eyes began to water, making my chin quiver. Shaking my head, I turned off my car and snatched the key. " Stay here." I said firmly and pointed at him. Walking inside, the familiarity of the phones ringing nonstop, cops pushing and pulling suspects into interrogation rooms, prisoners calling for help; and all I could focus on is walking up to Harvey then going home to pay for rent. The list of things that needed to happen soon began to grow. "I'm here for my check, Harvey." The old, fat ginger man looked up at me from above his glasses with a straight face. "Sydney already picked it up." He returned to his papers while shuffling in his seat. My brows furrowed and I crossed my arms. "How?" I questioned, trying to better my attitude. "I suppose she took the bus." Dropping his papers, he looked at me with an upset look. "You're not going to need the checks for much longer; I hope you have a good job." Harvey said with lifted brows while reading his case files.   
"I have a job. The people I live with are the one's needing jobs-" Before I could utter another word, Sydney came out of the Captain's office with more thick folders. "I have a job." She said handing them over to Harvey. "Thanks, doll." He said opening and reading them too. Chuckling, I bit my lip while examining her outfit; a tight, grey skirt that covered her legs until mid shin. Her heels were my nude Louboutin's and her top was a thin black tank top that flowed out of the waistline of her skirt. "Nice shoes, I want them in my closet tonight." I said pointing at her feet. Turning to walk out, questions filled my head making me turn around in a rage to get answers. "Do Brandon and Mackenzie have jobs too?" I asked with a frustrated tone. "They do." Sydney said trying to remain calm, her right hand holding Harvey's desk and her left holding her hip; she crossed her feet and looked towards Gordan's office with a smile. Turning my head, Gordan stood with his back towards me, Brandon stood in front of him nodding and smiling. Snapping my head back around, I smiled. "Good!" With the answers that I had just gotten, I stormed out of the GCPD, surprised Ed never came up to me but watched me from a distance. Getting into my car, all I could do was hold the steering wheel and stare out the window in disbelief.   
"Did you get your check?" Victor asked sarcastically. Turning my head to look at him, I smirked with a chuckle. "Disregard everything I said before I got out of the car. Apparently, all of my roommates have jobs. No more pressure!" I said throwing my hands up and then rubbing my head. "I need my own apartment." Sighing, I stretched then rubbed my hands down my face before putting my hands back on the steering wheel. Victor chuckled then moved closer to me; his hand on the window beside me and his face so close to mine. Looking over to him with slow movements, I felt nothing towards him. "Why must you always be so close to me?"   
When Victor and I arrived at my building, I turned off my car and headed towards my apartment upstairs with Victor on my heels. "Take the elevator?" Victor laughed, pointing at the closed metal doors. He and I both chuckled until I denied, opting for the stairs. Unlocking the front door, Victor walked in, his hands behind his back and a smug look on his face. "I remember this place." He said looking around. "So strange coming in the front door." His sadistic smile and his crooked neck sent a chill down my spine. I closed the door and locked it once more. Heading to my room, I heard Victor opening and closing cabinets and drawers, looking in rooms until he finally came into my room. "Yes. You do need your own apartment." Chuckling, I looked at the time, 7:23. "When is Falcone sending our things?" I asked laying on my bed. Victor took the liberty of looking around my room, in my closet, my drawers, everything before answering quietly. "Should be any minute now." As if on cue, the doorbell rang. The natural reaction to hop up and go see who it was. Victor stood chuckling at every detail I had left unattended. Opening the door, a young man in a brown shirt and shorts, with black work boots on. A large package was nearly being fumbled as he turned to see me. "Here." He said quickly then ran off before I could thank him. Closing the door, I went to my room simultaneously pushing the package. Victor remained standing, his hands awkwardly in his pockets as he watched me struggle. "That was so weird. The guy threw the package at me then left." Victor laughed behind me when I finally stood to put the box on my bed.   
"Apparently, men like to throw their packages at you." Sighing heavily, I threw my hand at him and ignored his ridiculously true statement. I stared at the package then threw my eyes at Victor. "What?" He asked copying my actions. "I suppose you always have a knife on you." My statement was blatant statement brought him back to reality. Reaching into his pocket, a quick flick of his wrist, and the package was opened. "Thank you, sir." I opened the package; inside was a white cloth bag and a black leather bag. On the white bag, a handwritten note with my name on it in beautiful calligraphy; the same was for Victor's bag. I couldn't help but smile as Victor snatched his out of the box. "I love how Falcone knew you were coming home with me." Chuckling, Victor hung his bag on my door as he closed it. The bald man looked at me while he began to remove his clothes. His straight face would glance at me then would return to his new suit and shoes. "Hurry up. We'll be late because of you." He demanded. His white shirt and black suspenders made him look actually very handsome while he was yelling at me. Pulling my bag out, I smiled at him then walked into my closet quickly. "That's a good look for you." I said from the closet taking a risk. A loud silence resonating throughout the room. My hands threw my top over my head and onto the floor beneath me, they then moved to my shorts and fish nets. Biting my lip and smiling at the gown hung before me, I decided to grab my phone for some music for this special occasion. Running quickly to my bed, Victor's eyes watched me every step of the way until I disappeared into the closet once more.   
Loud, exciting music began to boom throughout my room help getting me more motivated for the gown. A floor length gown that had the most beautiful embellishments I had ever thought of seeing on anything other than a model, let alone myself. Taking it off the hanger, I began to slip it on. As I finished finally sliding it up and down my body, I realized it was a perfect fit. An off the shoulder, transparent gown with a nude slip underneath to keep my modesty. The only downside, I couldn't zip it by myself. Sighing, I closed my eyes and poked my head out of my closet. "Victor, will you help me zip up?" He looked at me with his new suit on but without his blazer on. He was putting on his cuff links when he turned to see me. "Come on over." He said throwing his hands out and looking at his shiny, deep black shoes. An awkward feeling rushed over me and I began to blush. Looking down, I finally stepped out of the closet to walk towards him. His face dropped as we both realized my dress had a small train. Looking into his eyes, he asked me to turn around. "Right. Sorry." I chuckled before turning and holding my hands together. Moving my hair, the tiny zipper made its way up my spine tantalizingly slow. Swallowing, Victor put his hands on my hips quickly before slightly nudging me forwards towards the closet. "Thank you." I said going to get my shoes Falone had recommended me in the note. Black Louboutin's with no toe height.   
With my hair previously curled from this morning, I decided to braid the top part of my hair in a loose fish braid. Tiny regular braids were also intertwined with the large braid. Finishing my hair, I looked down at my gown and my shoes. Smiling, Victor was making all kinds of noises telling me to hurry up nonverbally. Stepping out of the closet, Victor looked at me. His arms crossed over his chest and a smile forming on his face. His suit fit like a glove and was a color that matched his eyes and his shoes. "You look great!" I encouraged holding my hands together. Looking at his clothes on the floor, he chuckled and encouraged that we leave. Walking out first, I grabbed my keys. "No, we have a driver." He grabbed the jingling keys from my hand and laid them back on the counter with a shake of his head. Nodding, I walked out the door. "Let's take the elevator." He demanded striding down the hall with me following. My heels would either fall off or have to carried if we took the stairs so I agreed. Standing side by side, we waited awkwardly for the miserably slow elevator to arrive. Victor opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted. "I swear to God, Victor, you rip my dress, I'll kill you." His mouth closed and the elevator arrived with a sharp Ding! Carefully walking into the small space, we stood awkwardly once more. Looking around, I pointed out a small stain in the corner. "Hey, there's your come spot." Laughing silently, this intimidating man closed his eyes for a smile. A normal smile, a smile that wasn't sadistic or malicious in any way. My heart fluttered slightly and I wanted to see that smile again.   
When the elevator dinged again, Victor looked at me and held out his arm for me to take. Intertwining our arms, we walked in perfect unison to the limo. "Good evening." A man with a smile said bowing slightly and opened the door. Returning the smile, I got into the limo and sat near the rear window. Victor got in behind me and we both observed the many beautiful things Falcone had specially included for us. "Champagne?" I asked holding a glass. Victor shook his head and mouthed 'no' and returned to staring out the windows and at my dress. Sitting back in my seat, I watched everything that passed. "On our way back, yes." Victor's voice cut the silence. "What?" I questioned. "The champagne." He said lifting his brows. "Oh, you need this." He said moving from his entire section of seat to my smaller bench seat. Out of his pocket was a small clear vile. "Where am I supposed to put this?" I asked taking it from him. "In your bra? I don't know; find a place." He said moving away. I thought we were making actual progress; I looked at the small vile then stuck it quickly, and quite awkwardly, down the front of my dress.


End file.
